Out of The Blue
by amerta rosella
Summary: Bosnya itu suka menggodanya, mengganggunya, mencari-cari kesalahannya, dan yang lebih buruk lagi adalah para orang tua yang mencoba menjodohkan mereka. [sasuke/ino]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Standard warning applied. AU. OOC. Rate M for Mature content. i warn ya.**

 **so, happy reading!**

* * *

"Ke ruanganku sekarang, Yamanaka-san. Bawa berkas-berkas yang baru kutandatangani tadi. Kupikir ada yang salah dengan berkasnya."

 _Kurasa yang ya_ _ng salah itu adalah otakmu, Uchiha-san!_ pikir Ino yang tak habis pikir dengan kelakuan menyebalkan atasannya sendiri.

Ino langsung menutup interkomnya dengan gusar tanpa mengatakan apa pun untuk membalasnya. Dia sama sekali tidak peduli jika bosnya itu akan menganggap bahwa Ino adalah sekretaris yang tidak tahu apa itu pentingnya bersikap sopan terhadap atasan. Persetan dengan Uchiha Sasuke! Ino merasa perutnya melilit memikirkan betapa menyebalkan tingkah laku atasannya tersebut. Dari sekian banyak hal, kenapa harus dia yang kena sial.

Kenapa juga Sasuke sepertinya suka sekali mencari-cari kesalahan sekaligus alasan untuk membuat Ino menghadap ke ruangannya. Bikin jengkel saja.

Sambil mengembuskan napas kasar, Ino setengah hati bangkit dari posisi duduknya, dan membawa serta setumpuk berkas yang dimaksud oleh bosnya itu dengan perasaan menyebalkan yang tercetak jelas di wajah cantiknya. Dalam pandangan Yamanaka Ino, Uchiha Sasuke hanyalah seorang _cassanova_ yang beruntung dan senang memanfaatkan sebuah kesempatan di depan matanya. Dia tahu siapa Uchiha Sasuke jauh sebelum dia bekerja sebagai sekretarisnya di perusahaan ini.

Tidak ada yang bilang padanya bahwa Direktur anak cabang Uchiha yang satu ini ternyata sangat menyebalkan, Ino benci akan kebodohannya yang percaya pada Haruno Sakura saat temannya itu mengatakan padanya bahwa pimpinan perusahaan tempatnya bekerja adalah seorang laki-laki pendiam dan dingin. Iya, Sasuke memang dingin, tapi tidak pendiam! Sakura jelas tidak bisa dipercaya soal penilaiannya terhadap seseorang yang salah besar.

Ayahnya—Yamanaka Inoichi—adalah orang pertama yang membuat Ino terjebak di dalam perusahaan milik Uchiha ini. Terjebak menjadi sekertaris Uchiha Sasuke. Padahal ayahnya seharusnya memberinya tempat di perusahaan keluarga Yamanaka menggantikan posisi ibunya mungkin, tapi yang ada Ino malah dipaksa bekerja di tempat orang lain. Tentu saja Ino tahu alasan di balik semua ini. Memang benar ada sebuah konspirasi terselubung di antara dua kepala keluarga yang berteman sudah sangat lama dan ingin persahabatan itu tetap terjalin dengan baik.

Dan juga siapa yang tidak tahu bahwa sebuah pernikahan bisa mempererat jalinan bisnis antar perusahaan?

Ayahku menjadikanku tumbal, pikir Ino waktu pertama kali Inoichi berusaha meyakinkannya sekaligus mengancam.

Itulah alasan mengapa antara Ino dan bosnya tidak perlu yang namanya kesopanan atau apalah itu. Dan karena alasan itu jugalah yang membuat Sasuke selalu berusaha menggodanya di setiap kesempatan tanpa tahu malu sebab merasa Ino sangat menantang untuknya. Ino berdehem mencoba menormalkan suaranya, kemudian mendorong pintu itu dan meremas map dalam pelukannya yang seperti beban. Jarak ruangannya dan Uchiha Sasuke memang tidak jauh, sebenarnya masih satu ruangan sih, hanya disekat oleh tembok yang di atas pintunya tertulis dengan huruf yang di bold—tapi entah kenapa langkahnya terasa panjang dan berat sekali.

Ketika pintu itu terbuka, sepasang bola mata berwarna hitam gelap langsung mengintimindasinya begitu dia berjalan mendekat ke arah atasannya yang sedang duduk dalam diam di kursi kerjanya dengan ekspresi ganjil yang aneh.

Ino mengernyitkan dahinya terganggu, balas menatap Sasuke dengan galak sambil berkata, "Ini berkas yang anda minta, Uchiha-san." Sasuke bergeming, hanya sebelah sudut bibirnya yang bergerak untuk menyeringai. Ino selalu merasa bulu kuduknya merinding, rasanya dia tidak suka dengan senyuman itu. "Jangan menelanjangiku dengan tatapanmu, Uchiha-san!" ujarnya geram, memperingatkan bahwa apa pun yang sedang Sasuke lakukan ini sangat amat mengganggu.

Wajah Ino mulai memerah karena kesal, dan hal itu entah kenapa malah membuat seringai di bibir Uchiha bungsu itu semakin lebar. "Wah, asal kau tahu saja. Sebenarnya aku lebih suka kau telanjang sekalian, Yamanaka." Katanya sarkastik, seringai menyebalkan itu masih terukir di bibirnya yang _kissable_. Ino benci mengakui bahwa Sasuke punya bibir yang nyaris sempurna.

Ino menanggapinya dengan tersenyum sinis. Berusaha mengontrol emosinya yang sebenarnya mudah meledak agar tidak benar-benar meledak. Dia harus punya pengendalian diri yang bagus agar Sasuke tidak merasa di atas angin karena pria itu tahu bahwa dirinya berhasil mengganggu. Memang selalu seperti ini, Uchiha Sasuke akan selalu menggodanya dengan perkataan yang kelewat vulgar yang membuat Ino harus menyiapkan selusin stok kesabaran dalam hatinya. Apa laki-laki seperti ini yang ayahnya inginkan untuk menjadi suaminya? Laki-laki yang terang-terangan mengajakku naik ke atas ranjangnya?

Persetan dengan pesonanya yang harus Ino akui memang memikat. Atau karirnya sebagai CEO yang terbilang cemerlang dan diakui dalam berbagai majalah bisnis. Karena sekali lagi, untuk Ino, Sasuke hanyalah laki-laki hidung belang yang kelihatannya suka mematahkan hati perempuan yang memujanya.

Jangan kira selama menjabat sebagai sekretarisnya selama sebulan lebih ini Ino tidak tahu tentang skandal-skandal yang dilakukan pria itu dalam ruangannya. Beberapa orang wanita datang tanpa membuat janji atau punya kepentingan pribadi dengan Direkturnya selama beberapa kali dalam sebulan ini. Ino tidak tahu siapa wanita-wanita itu, dan tidak penting juga untuk tahu siapa mereka. Urusan pribadi itu biasanya terjadi selama beberapa jam di ruangan bosnya pada saat jam kerja. Dan Sasuke selalu berpesan sebelumnya padanya bahwa lelaki itu tidak ingin ada seseorang masuk dalam ruangannya atau dalam bahasa lainnya adalah tidak ingin diganggu.

Sungguh, tidak perlu menjadi jenius untuk tahu kegiatan sampingan seperti apa yang dilakukan pimpinannya itu, melihat dari cara wanita-wanita itu mengedipkan matanya atau bahkan mencium pipi Sasuke secara terang-terangan di depan pintu di tempat di mana bisa melihat. Mungkin para dewan harus mempertimbangkan mengenai perihal pemasangan CCTV juga pada ruangan tempat bosnya bekerja ini.

"Oh ya? Kalau begitu, kau bermimpi seumur hidupmu, Uchiha-san ," desisnya tajam setelah kembali menemukan dirinya.

Sasuke bangkit dari posisinya, suara langkah sepatunya yang menggema terdengar mendekat ke arahnya secara perlahan. Ino meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa dia tidak merasa gentar. Laki-laki seperti Sasuke harus dihadapi dengan berani, karena demi harga dirinya, Ino tidak mau dirinya menjadi mudah ditaklukan oleh pesona sang Uchiha. Jika Sasuke memang ingin tidur dengannya, maka biarkan pria itu berusaha lebih keras agar Ino mau mengabulkannya. Lagian Sasuke bukan tipenya, aku Ino.

"Benarkah?" Ino menahan napasnya untuk beberapa detik saat menyadari bahwa lelaki itu berdiri terlalu dekat dengannya, dan perlahan memangkas jarak. "Sungguh, Yamanaka ... Sifat sok jual mahalmu ini benar-benar menghiburku." Sasuke terkekeh pelan, tangannya terangkat dan menyentuh rahang Ino agar wajah perempuan itu jadi semakin mendekat padanya.

Wajah Ino sudah merah padam. Dia bahkan bisa merasakan embusan napas Sasuke yang sensasinya terasa membakar di wajahnya. Akal sehatnya memperingatkan bahwa jarak ini terlalu dekat, dan Ino bersumpah dia tidak akan segan-segan menampar wajah atasannya itu kalau Sasuke berani berbuat lebih dari ini. Seperti tiba-tiba mencium misalnya.

"Lepaskan tanganmu dari wajahku, Uchiha-san ..." Sialan. Ino bahkan bisa mendengar suaranya bergetar mengkhianatinya dirinya lantaran merasa takut sekaligus marah pada waktu yang bersamaan. "Kau pikir kau siapa hm?" tambahnya, sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya menahan emosi.

Sasuke menahan napasnya selama beberapa detik. Menyadari bahwa dia nyaris kehilangan kontrol untuk tidak membungkam bibir itu dengan bibirnya. Betapa Yamanaka Ino mampu menyulut gairahnya hingga ke ubun-ubun hanya karena perdebatan main-main seperti ini. Sungguh menarik.

Sejak awal Sasuke sudah tahu kalau perempuan pirang itu agak berbeda dari perempuan-perempuan lain yang pernah singgah di hidupnya (jelas saja berbeda, sebab perempuan itu menolaknya mentah-mentah dan membuat harga dirinya sebagai lelaki terusik). Bahkan Sasuke menemukan dirinya tidak menolak (atau sebenarnya mungkin tidak peduli, atau apalah itu) ketika dia tahu ayahnya berniat menjodohkannya dengan putri tunggal Yamanaka. Yang mana kedua belah pihak sepakat bahwa perjodohan itu ingin terlihat alami sebisa mungkin hingga membuat perempuan itu kini berakhir di perusahaan ini sebagai sekretaris pribadinya.

Sasuke jelas tidak pernah menolak barang sebagus ini. Dlihat bagaimana pun Yamanaka Ino punya kualitas di atas standarnya; cerdas, keras kepala, dan seksi. Bukan Uchiha Sasuke namanya jika pada akhirnya dia tidak bisa membuat si pirang Yamanaka terjerat pada kabut pesonanya. Sasuke yakin suatu hari Ino pasti akan luluh juga, dan dia tidak sabar menunggu hari itu datang.

"Aku tidak sabar melihat bagaimana nanti kau akan menjilat omonganmu sendiri, Yamanaka."

Sasuke tersenyum. Sebuah senyuman meremehkan yang sangat menyebalkan dan membuat Ino membuang muka karena merasa muak. Menarik napas panjang dan mengembuskannya perlahan, Ino mulai menghindari Sasuke dan melangkah maju untuk meletakan map dalam pelukannya ke atas meja. Lalu, tanpa berpikir lebih jauh, dia mundur beberapa langkah menjauh.

"Kupikir tidak ada lagi yang harus dibicarakan," ujarnya tegas. Sebelum akhirnya Ino membalik tubuhnya dan tanpa ragu berjalan keluar. Sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan ruangan itu, melalui ekor matanya dia melihat Uchiha Sasuke yang masih memasang senyum menyebalkan tersungging angkuh di bibirnya.

Tidak, tidak akan! Ino mencengkram bagian depan _blazer_ -nya, dan merasakan debaran di jantungnya yang tidak normal.

* * *

Hal yang paling tidak disukai oleh Uchiha Sasuke adalah ketika dia terjebak di dalam keadaan di mana dia tidak tahu harus mengambil langkah seperti apa agar kelak tidak menjadi sebuah penyesalan baginya.

Menggoda sekretarisnya yang seksi memang menjadi hiburan tersendiri untuknya sebagai pengalihan. Harus Sasuke akui bahwa menggangu Ino belakangan ini terasa lebih menyenangkan karena sedikit banyak bisa menghibur suasana hatinya yang buruk. Tapi hal itu tidak lantas membuatnya keluar dari permasalahan yang menjeratnya ini.

Sebagai seorang pria berusia dua puluh tujuh tahun yang sedang menuju kedewasaan dan hampir berdiri di puncak karirnya seolah dunia hampir dalam genggamannya, bisa dibilang Sasuke belum punya cukup banyak pengalaman dalam hubungan percintaan. Dia merasa seperti seorang yang buta yang penuh keraguan dalam dirinya sendiri jika menyangkut soal percintaan. Untuk pertama kali di tahun ini, Sasuke berdiri menatap keadaan luar gedung perkantoran dari ruangannya dengan perasaan yang bimbang.

Jam makan siang sudah 20 menit berlalu dan dia masih sibuk dengan memikirkan apa yang sebaiknya harus dilakukannya atau tidak. Sasuke menyenderkan tubuhnya dengan lesu, seolah raganya ada di sini tapi pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Kejadian beberapa waktu lalu berputar-putar dalam kepalanya seperti _roll_ film yang rusak. Empat hari telah berlalu sejak perempuan itu memintanya untuk memilih dan dia tidak tahu apa dia bisa memilih.

Bagi Sasuke, cinta adalah wujud kebebasan yang lain. Perempuan itu satu-satunya yang dirasa pantas dipertahankan selama lima tahun belakangan ini, meski dia tidak memungkiri entah berapa kali dirinya bermain api di belakang kekasihnya. Wanita itu pasti tahu, tapi anehnya _dia_ tidak pernah mempermasalahkan atau cemburu buta karena hal itu.

Sasuke pikir selama ini hubungan mereka baik-baik saja, atau hanya dia yang berpikir begitu. Kekasihnya itu adalah perempuan yang membuatnya jatuh cinta oleh kemandirian dan sifat dewasanya yang tidak membuat Sasuke terkekang. Perempuan itu memberinya kebebasan yang tidak pernah dia dapatkan dari mantan-mantannya sebelumnya. Sasuke tidak begitu yakin tapi dia tahu bahwa dia mencintai wanita itu. Namun cinta saja kelihatannya tidak cukup membuat Sasuke berani mengambil langkah untuk lebih serius dan mungkin kehilangan sesuatu akibat keinginan wanita itu.

Sasuke ingat jelas kejadian hari itu.

 _"Aku sudah tiga puluh tahun, Sasuke. Aku ingin menikah, aku juga sama seperti wanita lainnya yang ingin membangun sebuah keluarga_ _," Wanita itu kelihatan sedih, dengan suaranya yang tegas dia melanjutkan, "Aku juta_ _butuh kepastian akan dibawa kemana hubungan ini. Selama lima tahun aku menunggumu melamarku_ _dan tidam pernah menyinggung perihal keinginanku ini_ _, dan kupikir sekarang penantianku sudah mencapai batasnya._ _Kau memang tidak akan tahu jika tidak diberitahu._ _Jika kau memang mencintaiku seperti yang selalu kau katakan, kuharap kau memikirkannya dengan benar kali ini."_

 _Sasuke menatap perempuan itu dengan ekspresi yang tidak dapat dijelaskan. Seperti ada batu yang baru saja mendarat keras di wajahnya_ _dan membuatnya seketika merasa depresi_ _. Dia tidak percaya kalau akhirnya pembahasan mereka_ _bisa_ _sampai pada tahap ini. Sasuke_ _ingin_ _berharap kalau wanita-nya hanya sedang mengigau akibat efek wine yang mereka minum sebelum bercinta tadi_ _._ _Sasuke menunggu tapi keadaan tidak lantas menjadi seperti harapannya._

 _"Apakah dengan kamu tahu bahwa aku mencintaimu saja tidak cukup? Aku bisa memberikan semua yang kamu mau, segalanya—asal jangan hal itu. Aku belum memikirkan_ _pernikahan_ _sama sekali_ _. Bukankah hubungan kita baik-baik saja selama ini?_ _" akunya jujur, berusaha membawa perempuan itu dalam dekapannya namun yang didapatkannya adalah sebuah penolakan._

 _Sasuke hanya diam seperti orang dungu melihat perempuan itu_ _terlihat kecewa dan_ _meninggalkannya begitu saja_ _di_ _dalam kamar apartemennya tanpa mengatakan apa pun dengan air mata yang menggenang di sudut matanya_.

* * *

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul tujuh malam. Entah sudah yang keberapa kali Ino menguap dengan wajah suntuk di mejanya sementara matanya masih sibuk menatap layar laptop di depannya dengan tubuh yang lelah. Belakangan ini pekerjannya menumpuk sekali. Uchiha Sasuke benar-benar membuat Ino mengurus segalanya, seperti Ino yang menangani urusan keuangan semacam tagihan kartu kredit tiap bulan yang isinya pengeluaran dan kebutuhan pribadi Sasuke sehari-hari yang tagihannya sampai di meja kerjanya dan juga memikirkan hadiah untuk setiap kolega bisnis lelaki itu.

Pria itu benar-benar tahu bagaimana cara mempekerjakan sekretarisnya untuk menghandle segala hal. Ino mengerang, dia suka pekerjaannya tapi tidak suka bekerja di bawah Pimpinan menyebalkan seperti Uchiha Sasuke.

Malam ini dingin. Ino hanya perlu menyelesaikan anggaran biaya perjalanan dinas yang akan dilakukan bosnya itu minggu depan setelah itu dia bisa pulang ke rumahnya. Tidak ada yang ingin dilakukannya selain bergulat dengan kasurnya yang empuk dan nyaman. Ino menguap lagi, sebenarnya dia butuh segelas kopi tapi malas sekali rasanya berjalan ke _pantry_ .

Keadaan ini ternyata tidak bisa menjadi lebih baik lagi.

"Buatkan aku segelas kopi, Yamanaka."

Ino tersentak mendengar suara yang datang bersamaan dengan bunyi pintu yang dibuka. Sasuke berdiri di sana, dengan wajah yang mengantuk seperti habis bangun dari tidur dan agak sempoyongan sehingga lelaki itu bersandar pada dinding. Ino dibuat kaget, tentu saja. Dia tidak tahu kalau ternyata bosnya itu belum pulang dan masih berada di dalam ruangannya sejak tadi.

"Kopi hitam atau kopi susu?" tanyanya malas, matanya beralih ke layar laptopnya lalu ke Sasuke lagi secara bergantian.

"Kopi ... hitam." Pria itu mulai berjalan mendekat. Kemejanya kelihatan berantakan dengan dua kancing paling atas yang terbuka sementara jas yang selalu dipakai pria itu entah hilang kemana.

Ino mendengus, "Tolong jangan dekat-dekat, Uchiha-san," dia memperingati sambil melirik Sasuke dengan ekor matanya yang memicing tajam. Berdebat dengan Sasuke adalah hal pertama yang tidak diinginkannya malam ini.

Jadi setelah menyimpan file dokumennya, Ino bangkit berdiri, hendak berjalan dengan setengah hati menuju ke _pantry_ untuk membuatkan segelas kopi, atau mungkin dua gelas dan yang satunya lagi untuknya. Tapi sebuah tangan malah mencengkram lengannya.

"Tunggu dulu," ujar Sasuke serak. Ino membelakan matanya ketika dia menyadari sesuatu. Ada bau alkohol mengguar dari tubuh atasannya itu. Sasuke mabuk, pantas saja penampilannya kacau sekali dan tidak terkendali seperti biasanya.

Bos macam apa sih yang mabuk saat bekerja? Oh iya Ino baru ingat kalau bosnya ini bahkan bisa bercinta di jam kerja, jadi seharusnya dia tidak perlu heran mendapati pria itu mabuk. Ino menatap Sasuke dengan gusar, melepaskan cengkraman lelaki itu di lengannya dengan perlahan.

"Ada apa? Kubuatkan kopi segera. Tunggu di sini." Pria itu tidak merespon, matanya menatap Ino tajam. Ino membalas tatapan itu dan mencoba memahami apa kemauan atasannya itu tapi tidak berhasil. Jadi dia mendengus dan bertanya lagi, "Ada apa sih?"

"Sejak kapan kamu menjadi begitu rumit?" Sasuke kini semakin mendekat, sorot matanya berubah dari tajam lalu mengkilat marah. Ino berjalan mundur pelan-pelan, menatap Sasuke dengan heran dan berharap tidak akan ada hal-hal buruk yang terjadi, seperti diperkosa mungikin (tidak, tidak. Ino menggeleng dan merasa mual menyadari apa yang dipikirkannya barusan). "Aku mencintaimu, sialan!"

Ino terpojok di mejanya, wajahnya memerah karena kesal dan kaget. Sasuke menghimpit tubuhnya sehingga Ino berusaha mendorong lelaki itu menjauh dengan tenaga yang dipusatkan di tangannya. "Sadarlah, uh sial, Uchiha!" umpat Ino ketika lelaki itu menarik kepalanya dan tiba-tiba memeluk Ino erat sekali. Bau alkohol yang bercampur dengan parfum maskulin langsung berdesak-desakan di hidungnya.

"Eh?" Perempuan itu kehilangan keseimbangan dan tubuhnya nyaris terjungkal jika saja tidak ada meja di belakangnya. Suara dengkuran halus samar-samar terdengar di telinga Ino. Butuh waktu untuk menyadari kalau ternyata pria itu tertidur begitu saja dengan keadaan mendekap tubuhnya. Ino menahan napas dengan wajah yang masih memerah. Merasa bingung antara ingin marah atas kelancangan atasannya itu atau mengalah dan melupakan yang dilakukan lelaki itu begitu saja.

Pertama-tama dia mendorong Sasuke agar melepaskan pelukannya. Sebenarnya Ino tidak suka dipeluk oleh orang asing seperti ini. Tapi yang dilakukannya justru membuat masalah yang lain, sebab tubuh lelaki itu jatuh begitu saja ke atas lantai, dengan suara debuman yang cukup keras sampai membuat Ino sadar apa yang baru saja dilakukannya sangat tidak berperikemanusiaan dan mungkin dapat menyebabkan atasannya itu kenapa-napa.

Sambil buru-buru berjongkok dan memeriksa kepala Sasuke dengan cemas lantaran takut kalau yang dilakukannya tadi membuat bosnya terluka atau cidera. Ino mulai berpikir Sasuke sepertinya pingsan, bukan tidur sebab lelaki itu tidak langsung sadar setelah tubuhnya terhempas cukup keras di lantai.

Orang macam apa sih dia?

Untuk sesaat Ino berpikir apa yang harus dilakukannya dan dia tidak boleh panik. Dia bisa saja tidak peduli dan kembali menyelesaikan pekerjaannya lalu pulang dan membiarkan Sasuke kedinginan karena bermalam di kantornya. Namun rasanya tidak tega juga. Dan demi rasa kemanusiaan dengan berat hati dia akhirnya memilih menghubungi pos satpam dan meminta bantuan satpam untuk membawa lelaki mabuk yang tidak sadarkan diri itu ke dalam mobilnya.

Ino mendesah, sekali lagi menatap Sasuke yang terbaring di kursi belakang mobilnya. Karena lelaki itu dia jadi tidak menyelesaikan pekerjaan yang harusnya selesai malam ini. Ino baru ingat kalau dia tidak tahu di mana tempat tinggal Sasuke, seingatnya Sasuke punya beberapa apartemen pribadi, salah satunya tentu saja berada di Tokyo, bekerja satu bulan di bawah pimpinan lelaki itu bukan berarti dia tahu segala hal tentang Sasuke.

Ayahnya—ya, ayahnya pasti tahu kediaman Uchiha, tapi kemudian Ino mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya ke ayahnya karena dia malas ditanyai macam-macam. Oh iya Ino baru ingat kalau sekitar seminggu yang lalu Sasuke pernah memintanya untuk membeli televisi baru dan dikirimkan ke alamat apartemennya. Ino langsung merogoh ponsel yang disimpan dalam tas, seingatnya dia tidak pernah menghapus pesan dari Sasuke.

Dia langsung menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan berharap tidak ada kejadian seperti ini lagi.

* * *

Sasuke mengerang dan hal pertama yang dilakukannya ketika kesadaran perlahan-lahan menguasai tubuhnya adalah mengerjapkan matanya, berusaha berpikir dan mengingat-ingat kenapa kepalanya terasa pusing sekali. Dia menatap langit-langit ruangan tempatnya berada dan mendengus menyadari kalau ini adalah kamarnya.

Ada kerutan di dahinya begitu dia menyadari kalau seharusnya dia masih berada di kantor, sedang meminum vodka hadiah dari Suigetsu yang diantarkan sendiri oleh si empunya ke ruangannya, pasti Suigetsu mencampur sesuatu dalam minuman itu sebab rasanya aneh sekali. Sasuke baru akan kembali melanjutkan tidurnya tapi kemudian dia menyadari ada seseorang yang terlelap di sampingnya. Seseorang berambut pirang. Dia terdiam untuk beberapa saat, menatap sosok yang ternyata adalah Ino yang tertidur lelap di sampingnya dengan pandangan bingung.

Apa yang sebenarnya semalam sudah mereka lakukan?

Dia mendengus lagi menyadari kalau perempuan itu masih berpakaian lengkap dengan _blazer_ kantornya. Jadi mungkin tidak terjadi apa pun, pikirnya. Tangan Sasuke menyingkirkan rambut yang jatuh menutupi wajah Ino, keinginan untuk menggoda wanita itu kalah dengan rasa ingin tahunya. Sasuke lalu memencet hidung itu dengan cukup keras, sampai membuat si pemilik tersentak dan langsung bangun karena terganggu.

"Uh, apaan sih!" Ujar Ino yang belum benar-benar sadar dari tidurnya, mencoba melepaskan tangan yang usil itu dari hidungnya.

"Coba jelaskan kenapa aku ada di sini, dan kenapa kau juga ada di sini. "

Suara Sasuke membuat Ino yang sedang mengusap nyeri di hidungnya langsung memperoleh kesadaran penuh. Dia langsung duduk di kasur, dan menunjuk Sasuke tepat di wajah, merasa kesal karena pria itu sengaja membuatnya kaget.

"Jangan berpikir macam-macam. Kau mabuk dan pingsan di depanku, aku hanya mengantarmu ke apartemenmu," Ino mengatur napasnya yang megap-megap, seharusnya dia langsung pulang saja semalam dan tidak perlu merasa kasihan. Sasuke menatapnya dengan tatapan menyelidiki yang sangat menyebalkan, "lalu saat aku susah payah menyeretmu ke kamar, kau menahanku! Kau tiba-tiba memelukku dan memohon agar aku jangan pergi, kau mengoceh terus—"

"Cukup." Sasuke memotong ucapan Ino, pria itu bangkit dari kasurnya dan meninggalkan Ino begitu saja di kasur dan menolak untuk membalas tatapannya.

Ino berdecak kesal, seenaknya saja Sasuke itu memotong ucapannya. Tapi kemudian Ino tersenyum miring—apa pria itu merasa malu? Jadi Sasuke punya malu juga, pikir Ino sambil memutar bola matanya tidak peduli.

 _to be continue._

* * *

 **Note** :

Pertama-tama saya mau bilang hallo, karena udah lama rasanya ga nulis dan ternyata saya kangen juga hshsh. Banyak yang harus saya pelajari dari ulang lagi saat menulis ff sebab saya kaku banget. Dari sekian banyak hal, saya kepengen nulis SasuIno dan ternyata saya belum pernah nulis pair ini meski saya sudah cukup lama menyukainya hehe.

Temanya pasaran banget kan ya? /pundung. Saya gak janji bisa update cepat atau sejenisnya, tapi saya akan berusaha untuk nggak menelantarkan FF ini seperti FF saya yang sudah2. Terakhir, makasih banyak sudah membaca, kalau sempat silakan beri masukan di kolom review ya, sebab saya butuh itu. terimakasih banyak:)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto. kalau milik saya sih pasti kapal saya nggak** **akan** **tenggelam** **(((sudahlah, nak)))**

 **Standard** **w** **arning** **applied** **. AU. OOC. Rate M for Mature content.**

 **Happy reading!**

* * *

Saat itu jam di pergelangan tangan Ino masih menunjukan pukul sembilan pagi, namun suasana hatinya sudah jelek sekali.

Sejak tadi Ino cuma memandangi dengan bosan pada kerumunan orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitarnya, sambil sesekali menyesap susu rendah kalorinya, dan sesekali juga sebuah gerutuan kesal keluar dari mulutnya. Wajahnya masam, antara karena efek belum mandi dan tidak pakai _make-up_ _,_ atau merasa kesal sendiri pada apa yang bosnya itu lakukan padanya pagi tadi. Ternyata cukup menjengkelkan juga dituduh yang macam-macam oleh seseorang yang sudah susah payah ditolong olehmu semalam, pikir Ino.

Bahkan yang lebih menyebalkannya lagi adalah Uchiha Sasuke meninggalkannya begitu saja dalam apartemennya tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun. Sosoknya benar-benar tidak kelihatan setelah mendengar penjelasan Ino tentang apa yang terjadi pada malam di mana pria itu mabuk. Entah karena bosnya itu malu atau bagaimana, waktu Ino juga tidak mau ambil pusing sebenarnya jadi tanpa membuang waktu lebih banyak lagi, langsung saja Ino pergi dari apartemen milik Sasuke setelah merapikan penampilannya terlebih dahulu.

Ino mendengus, menyadari betapa konyolnya pemikirannya sendiri. Memangnya dia berharap apa? Berharap ucapan terima kasih? Tidak akan, Sasuke terlalu sombong untuk mengucapkan terima kasih pada seseorang.

 _Tapi harusnya dia tidak lenyap begitu saja! Setidaknya harusnya dia bersyukur berkat kepedulianku padanya!_

Sejujurnya Ino juga merasa aneh pada dirinya sendiri. Mengapa semalam dia tidak langsung pergi saja setelah memastikan bahwa pria itu sudah tertidur aman di atas ranjangnya? Kenapa juga dia malah harus merasa kasihan melihat Uchiha Sasuke yang biasanya angkuh berubah menjadi sangat menyedihkan sampai akhirnya hatinya luluh dan membiarkan dirinya berbaring menemani Sasuke sampai ketiduran. Ah, mungkin ini pasti hanya karena Ino tumbuh besar di dalam didikan untuk peduli terhadap sesamanya, termasuk pada orang yang senang memandanginya dengan tidak senonoh.

"Semakin dipikirkan malah semakin menjengkelkan," desisnya dengan sudut bibirnya yang berkedut.

Padahal ini adalah hari liburnya. Seharusnya Ino menghabiskan waktunya untuk memanjakan diri sendiri, terlebih menjadi sekretaris Uchiha Sasuke itu sejujurnya berat bagi tubuh mau pun jiwanya. Namun dia juga tidak mengerti kenapa malah memutuskan untuk memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat ini, tepat di salah satu kedai yang letaknya masih dalam distrik Shibuya dan memesan segelas susu rendah lemak dan seporsi salad dengan granola yang tidak benar-benar bisa dinikmati olehnya.

Ino sadar kalau apa yang dilakukannya memang kurang kerjaan. Sebab harusnya dia pulang saja langsung ke rumahnya dan tidak perlu mampir ke tempat yang tidak dibutuhkan seperti ini hanya karena suasana hatinya yang buruk. Ino menyesap susunya lagi, berusaha untuk tidak memikirkan apa-apa dan berharap susu hangatnya setidaknya bisa membuat syaraf-syaraf di otaknya yang tegang menjadi agak lebih rileks.

Tepat saat Ino mulai bosan, ponselnya yang sengaja diletakan di atas meja berbunyi, dan Ino malah semakin _badmood_ saja melihat ada nama bosnya di layar ponsel yang menyala. Sambil mendengus, Ino mengangkat panggilan itu ogah-ogahan.

"Ada apa?" ujarnya yang dibuat sedatar mungkin. Menahan diri agar tidak mengeluarkan isi hatinya pada seseorang yang entah sedang ada dimana itu.

 _"Kau sekarang_ _sedang_ _dimana, Yamanaka?"_ Suara Sasuke pelan dan penuh penekanan. Suara ini sama seperti biasa ketika pria itu menyuruh-nyuruh Ino di kantornya. Sudut-sudut di bibir Ino kembali berkedut jengkel, membuat senyuman aneh muncul di wajahnya yang masam.

"Yang jelas aku sudah pergi dari tempat tinggalmu, jika hal itu yang ingin kau tahu. Jadi tidak usah terlalu cemas, Uchiha-san." Sahutnya sarkas sambil memasukan sesendok salad ke dalam mulutnya. Tidak mungkin kan dia bakal tetap bertahan dalam tempat itu sedangkan si pemiliknya saja sudah pergi entah kemana.

 _"Aku_ _ada_ _di rumahmu sekarang-"_

"Uhuk!" Ino tersedak saladnya yang belum benar-benar melewati tenggorokannya, dan dia kini sedang berusaha mengendalikan dirinya agar tidaķ terlihat memalukan karena tersedak di depan umum. Hanya karena mendengar seorang pria yang tadi meninggalkannya begitu saja kini ternyata sedang berada di rumahnya.

Sejujurnya bukan hal yang asing jika Sasuke bisa berada di rumahnya. Semenjak rencana perjodohan itu diumumkan, baik keluarganya maupun keluarga dari pihak Sasuke selalu punya cara untuk mendekatkan mereka berdua, dengan banyak cara. Tangan Ino melambai pada pelayan yang melihat ke arahnya, dengan bahasa isyarat Ino meminta segelas air mineral dan pelayan itu mersepon dengan anggukan seolah mengerti apa yang coba Ino katakan.

Ino masih terbatuk-batuk saat Sasuke membuka suaranya lagi, _"Kau_ _ini_ _kenapa?"_

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja," ujarnya setelah menerima sebotol air mineral dan langsung menegak isinya, menghela napas lega. "Terima kasih," kali ini dia berkata ramah pada si pelayan muda yang wajahnya cukup tampan menurut Ino.

 _"Jadi_ _sebenarnya_ _sekarang kau dimana?"_ Sasuke bertanya lagi, nada bicaranya jelas sekali menunjukan bahwa dia sudah tidak sabar pada Ino.

"Aku sedang sarapan di tempat yang cukup jauh dari rumahku, Pak Direktur." Ino hanya mengacak-acak saladnya dengan garpu, sambil menebak-nebak ada apa gerangan yang membuat Sasuke yang tadi menghilang begitu saja kini tahu-tahu sudah berada di kediamannya. Pria itu sedang bercanda atau apa sih? Pikir Ino keheranan, tapi tidak mau diambil pusing.

Biarkan saja, toh Sasuke memang suka bertingkah seenaknya. Ino hanya harus mulai terbiasa dengan sikap atasannya yang satu itu.

 _"Pulang sekarang kalau kau ingin tahu kenapa aku di rumahmu."_

"Sepertinya kau senang sekali menggangguku ya, Uchiha ..." desis Ino sebal, "Aku sampai tidak bisa menelan saladku gara-gara kau," tambahnya lagi sambil mendengus. Sebenarnya dia suka rasa granola dalam saladnya. Namun Ino merasa benar-benar tidak bisa menikmati sarapannya. Melewatkan waktu sarapan sebenarnya sudah biasa buat Ino, dia bahkan bisa hanya minum segelas air putih sebagai pengganjal perut sampai jam makan siang akibat dietnya yang ketat. Ino berkata seperti itu hanya ingin Uchiha Sasuke tahu bahwa pria itu benar-benar merusak _mood_ -nya.

 _"Oh bagus. Kalau mau kau bisa menelan milikku sebagai pengganti sarapanmu, Yamanaka."_

Sasuke sepertinya sengaja menekan ucapannya pada satu bagian, dan nada suaranya terdengar menyebalkan sekali di telinga Ino. Menyadari hal itu lantas membuat Ino tertawa aneh, dengan empat buah sudut siku-siku tercetak di dahinya. Ino seperti kehilangan kata-katanya sendiri untuk membalas ucapan itu, dan mengingat dia harus jaga _image_ di tempat umum, Ino menahan umpatan kesal yang ingin diberikan untuk Sasuke. Mendadak sosok Sasuke yang menyeringai muncul dalam kepalanya seperti hantu masa kecilnya yang memuakkan. Perutnya terasa mual.

 _Keparat_ _. Sialan._

* * *

Kalau bukan karena Sasuke sedang tidak punya seseorang yang bisa diajaknya untuk melihat sebuah pembukaan perdana galeri milik salah satu teman satu asramanya sewaktu kuliah di Prancis dulu, dan juga perihal keinginan ayahnya yang disampaikan pada ibunya lewat telepon beberapa jam yang lalu, Sasuke pasti tidak akan memutuskan untuk datang ke kediaman milik keluarga Yamanaka ini untuk menjemput putri tunggal mereka. Terlebih sejujurnya harga dirinya masih terusik karena kejujuran Ino pagi tadi padanya. Namun tentu saja sepertinya lebih baik mengajak sekretaris pirangnya, dari pada mengajak kekasihnya yang belakangan ini mulai semakin menjauh darinya.

Sasuke menahan ekspresi terganggu di wajahnya ketika pikiran mengenai dirinya yang kehilangan kontrol karena mabuk kembali berputar dalam kepalanya. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa menunjukan begitu saja kepada seseorang yang baru dikenalnya itu mengenai sisi dirinya yang lain? Sedangkan di dalam keluarganya, ada sebuah peraturan yang tidak tertulis yang isinya adalah mengharuskan bahwa seorang Uchiha harus bersikap tenang dan terkendali.

Selain Suigetsu yang merupakan satu-satunya sahabat yang dia miliki, tidak ada orang lain yang pernah melihat sosok dirinya yang menyedihkan itu. Tidak ada, bahkan kekasihnya pun juga tidak pernah. Tapi kenyataannya Ino melihatnya. Suigetsu pasti mengerjainya dengan mencampur vodka hadiahnya itu dengan sesuatu yang entah apa itu, dan dia harus memberi balasan pada pria Hozuki itu.

Memikirkan Yamanaka Ino yang pasti diam-diam menertawakannya semalam membuatnya kesal. Mengingat bagaimana Ino hampir selalu berusaha membunuhnya dengan tatapan matanya ketika Sasuke menggodanya habis-habisan entah kenapa membuat Sasuke membayangkan bagaimana perempuan itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan melihat dia tidak berdaya semalam. Sasuke mengusap wajahnya, dan berusaha membuang pikiran jeleknya itu sejauh mungkin. Sesuatu dalam dirinya berkeras bahwa Ino tidak akan begitu.

Meski dia belum tahu bagaimana sifat asli Yamanaka Ino, tapi sejauh pengamatannya Sasuke tahu kalau perempuan itu sebenarnya punya hati yang ... lembut. Atau bagaimana menjelaskannya ya? Walau kelihatan garang, namun wanita itu cukup sensitif dan selalu memakai hatinya, dia tahu hal itu sebab belakangan ini memperhatikan Ino termasuk hal yang menarik minatnya.

Buktinya perempuan itu terlalu peduli padanya sampai-sampai dia memilih tetap bertahan di sisinya semalam padahal bisa saja Ino tidak peduli dan membiarkan Sasuke membeku di kantornya sendirian. Ino tetap baik padanya walaupun hampir setiap hari Sasuke melihat ekspresi marah di wajah Ino yang ditujukan padanya sewaktu di kantor, dan terang-terangan menghindarinya seakan Sasuke adalah virus mematikan dan dia bisa mati bila berada di dekatnya.

Sasuke mendesah, masih berusaha tidak memikirkan kebodohannya itu. Dia menyenderkan punggungnya pada sofa ruang tamu Yamanaka yang empuk, menatap tanpa minat lukisan-lukisan dan hiasan antik yang ada di dalam tempat itu. Tidak perlu menunggu lama setelah panggilan telepon darinya itu, Ino datang menghampirinya dengan wajahnya yang ditekuk dan tidak mengatakan apa-apa, selain berusaha bersikap pura-pura ramah padanya sebab dia sudah tahu kalau Ino takut ibunya akan memarahinya kalau dia bersikap _bar-bar_ di depan calon suami pilihan ayahnya.

Perempuan itu selalu menjaga _image_ -nya. Meski wanita itu tidak seformal biasanya seperti saat di kantor padanya. Ino pasti kesal karena apa yang dilakukannya pagi tadi.

"Uchiha-san, kau mau duduk seperti itu sampai kapan?"

Karena terlalu fokus pada pikirannya sendiri, Sasuke sampai tidak menyadari bahwa Ino telah berdiri di depannya sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Dengan sepasang mata biru terang yang menatap jengkel padanya. Ada kerutan sekilas di dahi Sasuke, namun tanpa membuang waktu, bungsu dari dua bersaudara itu langsung bangkit dari posisinya dan membuat Ino kaget sebab tangan pria itu langsung saja melingkari pinggang ramping Ino dengan seenaknya, membuat jarak di antaramereka semakin dekat. Ino dibuat tidak berkutik dan menahan napasnya saat wajahnya menabrak dada bidang lelaki itu.

"Kau sengaja memakai baju seperti penari telanjang ya?" goda Sasuke berbisik tepat di telinganya, sebuah seringai menghiasi bibirnya.

Wajah Ino langsung merah karena kesal. Ino mengepalkan tangannya yang terlipat di dadanya, dia ingin sekali mendorong pria itu sampai terjungkir di sofa kalau saja sekarang mereka sedang tidak berada di kediamannya. Sayangnya dia harus menahan keinginannya itu meski sekarang hanya ada mereka berdua di ruang tamu. Sebab Ino tidak mau membayangkan ceramah macam apa yang akan diberikan oleh ayah dan ibunya jika keduanya sampai tahu Ino baru saja mendorong pria pilihan ayahnya itu dan membuat kegaduhan. Ibunya punya banyak mata di rumah ini.

"Cepat pergi dari sini, Uchiha." Ino menggeram dan agak memohon, dia tidak mau mendongak untuk menatap wajah Sasuke yang berada terlalu dekat dengannya. Sebab dia tidak suka melihat bagaimana cara mata itu memandangnya.

Seringai Sasuke semakin lebar. Harum vanila yang manis dari rambut Ino mengusik dirinya, tapi _dress bodycon_ berwarna abu-abu yang dipakai perempuan itu jauh lebih mengusik gairahnya sebagai seorang pria dewasa. Yamanaka Ino memang sangat tahu bagaimana memperlihatkan kelebihannya itu.

"Kau memang benar-benar panas, _Hon_. "

Berusaha mengendalikan emosinya, Ino sengaja membalas ucapan pria itu, "Oh ya? Apa panasku cukup untuk menghanguskanmu?" bisiknya sinis.

"Tentu. Kau benar-benar membakar diriku."

* * *

Pembukaan galeri seni itu cukup ramai. Letaknya ada di pusat kota, dan orang-orang yang datang sepertinya diundang dari berbagai kalangan. Sejak tadi Ino sudah sebal bukan main pada bosnya itu, jadi dia merasa tidak bisa ikut mengagumi lukisan-lukisan yang ada dalam galeri ini, meski sejujurnya gambarnya bagus sekali dan terlihat tidak asing baginya. Keluarganya cukup menggemari seni, ibunya pasti girang kalau diajak ke sini, pikirnya. Ino hanya diam sambil mengikuti Sasuke yang berjalan mendahuluinya, pria itu benar-benar membuatnya mengekor seperti anak anjing yang mengikuti majikan.

Ekspresi wajah Sasuke tenang dan terkendali, malah pria itu sesekali mengomentari sebuah lukisan dan terlihat enggan mengganggu Ino di tempat ramai seperti ini. Namun di mata Ino, entah kenapa Sasuke kelihatan seperti sedang terbebani oleh sesuatu, dan seperti biasa Ino tidak mau ambil pusing dengan menebak-nebak apa yang sedang mengganggu pikiran Sasuke itu.

Ino sedang bersender di tembok di samping Sasuke yang sedang melihat sebuah lukisan anak kecil saat seorang pria melambai ke arah mereka dan berjalan mendekat.

"Ah, Uchiha!"

Keingin tahuan membuat Ino memajukan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa itu, wanita itu langsung membulatkan bibirnya lalu menutupnya lagi, matanya menatap tidak percaya pada pria berkulit pucat yang perlahan tapi pasti menghampiri mereka. Mendadak Ino menyesal kenapa dia tidak tanya dulu tadi pada Sasuke siapa temannya yang akan membuka galeri itu, harusnya dia tahu bahwa ada kemungkinan dari 100% kalau Shimura Sai akan kembali ke Jepang dan membuka galerinya di Negara ini.

"Oh, Shimura."

"Aku senang kau menyempatkan untuk datang."

Mereka bersalaman, Sasuke tidak balas tersenyum melihat senyum pria berambut eboni itu, tapi tatapan matanya ramah. Sementara Ino tidak mau terpaku lama-lama dan langsung berusaha menyembunyikan dirinya di balik punggung Sasuke dan berharap pria di depan Sasuke itu tidak melihatnya. Hatinya sudah lolos ke perut sejak menyadari kalau pria yang menghampiri Sasuke itu adalah Shimura Sai yang adalah mantan kekasihnya yang paling tidak mau Ino temui di belahan bumi manapun seusai kandasnya hubungan mereka.

"Hn, aku suka karyamu."

Puji Sasuke, melirik pada lukisan yang tadi dipandanginya sebelum Sai menyapanya.

"Kau memang pintar memuji."

"Hn."

"Omong-omong kau datang sendiri ke sini?" Sai masih menunjukan senyumnya, tapi matanya mencoba melirik sebuah kepala pirang yang seingatnya tadi ada di dekat pria Uchiha itu.

"Tidak, aku bersama-" Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang untuk melihat orang yang setahunya sejak tadi hanya mengekor padanya itu, tapi kerutan di dahinya muncul saat dia melihat bahwa perempuan itu seperti sedang berusaha bersembunyi dan memakai tubuhnya sebagai tameng. "Ada apa denganmu?" ujar Sasuke heran.

Ino memberikan tatapan _horror_ pada Sasuke sebagai isyarat untuk tetap diam, yang dibalas oleh pandangan tidak mengerti dari pria itu.

"Ah maaf Uchiha-san. Aku mau ke toilet..." bisiknya, menggigit bibir bawahnya resah.

Di luar dugaan Sasuke malah menarik pergelangan tangannya agar tubuh Ino tidak lagi bersembunyi di belakangnya. Ino bersumpah dia ingin sekali mencakar-cakar wajah datar Sasuke itu.

"Yamanaka, kenalkan ini Shimura Sai temanku." Ujar Sasuke tenang, begitu tenang sampai tidak menyadari bahwa temannya yang berkulit putih pucat itu menampilkan ekspresi terkejut beberapa saat sebelum menggantinya dengan sebuah senyuman yang ramah.

Ino merasa mual, dia tidak suka senyum Sai yang seperti itu. Biar bagaimana pun di masalalu pria itu pernah menjadi kekasihnya, jadi dia tahu senyuman yang terlihat ramah di mata orang lain itu sebenarnya tak lebih dari sebuah senyum palsu yang memuakkan.

"Aku sudah mengenalnya, Uchiha."

Sai masih tersenyum, sedangkan Ino ingin menghilang saja rasanya saat ini juga. Bertemu Shimura Sai membuat Ino kembali mengingat sakit hatinya yang sudah mati-matian dia pendam.

* * *

"Nih," Sasuke menyodorkan sekaleng bir yang dibelinya di minimarket dekat tempat ini pada Ino yang duduk dengan murung di salah satu kursi kayu panjang yang ada di taman kota. Perempuan itu lebih banyak diam sejak pertemuan mereka tadi dengan Sai di galeri miliknya. Ino menerima bir itu tanpa berkata apa-apa, langsung membukanya dan menegak isinya tanpa pikir panjang.

"Kupikir kau jenius. Tapi isyaratku saja tidak paham," gerutu Ino sesudah menegak birnya.

Sasuke hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan mengambil duduk di sampingnya. Dia merasa tidak mengerti kenapa dirinya harus peduli pada masalah perempuan berambut pirang yang sedang menggerutu tidak jelas di sebelahnya ini.

"Kau pikir aku paham kode seperti itu?" dengus Sasuke, matanya melihat orang-orang yang sedang mengerubungi sesuatu yang entah apa itu. Sebuah pertunjukan sulap kah? tebaknya.

"Oh ya, pria memang selalu begitu. Kapan sih mereka bisa berubah sedikit lebih peka?" Ino masih menggerutu dan menghabiskan birnya, dia tidak bisa lagi menahan perasaannya yang rasanya mau meledak. Biar saja Sasuke mau ngomong apa tentang dirinya, dia terlalu malas untuk peduli pada pendapat pria itu. "Aku benci pria, aku benci Sai, terlebih aku benci kau."

Ino menghentakan sepatu hak tingginya di tanah dengan kesal, sebuah tingkah yang terlalu kekanakan untuk perempuan berusia dua puluh lima tahun sepertinya. Dadanya sesak menahan air mata yang terus mendesak di pelupuk matanya sejak dia bertemu lagi dengan Shimura Sai tadi. Padahal sudah satu tahun berlalu, tapi Ino merasa seakan sakit di hatinya masih terasa sakit sekali.

"Shimura itu siapamu?"

Pertanyaan itu lolos begitu saja dari bibir Sasuke, merasa heran juga melihat bagaimana Ino selama ini mencoba menjaga _image_ -nya di hadapan Sasuke namun kini wanita itu malah membiarkan dirinya kelihatan mengenaskan seperti seorang pecinta yang putus asa. Ino menatap Sasuke tajam, tapi pria itu masih memilih untuk tetap melihat kerumunan orang-orang di dekat mereka.

"Memangnya kau peduli?" sahutnya sinis.

"Tidak." Sasuke menjawab tanpa ekspresi.

"Tentu saja tidak." Ino tertawa pahit. "Harusnya aku tidak usah bertanya." Dia mencengkram kaleng bir dalam genggamannya sampai membuat kaleng itu agak penyok. Seakan hal itu bisa membuat beban di hatinya berkurang.

Sasuke mendengus. Kini pria itu menatap wanita di sampingnya itu, tatapannya dingin sekali sampai membuat Ino merinding. Kadang-kadang dia berpikir apa Sasuke punya gangguan kepribadian? Kenapa pribadi pria itu aneh sekali menurutnya.

"Kau berisik sekali, Yamanaka." Sasuke menghembuskan napasnya, lalu melanjutkan, "Apa kau juga seberisik ini di ranjang?" Lanjutnya santai.

Bibir Ino mengatakan _"Oh"_ tanpa suara, dan tangannya hampir bergerak sendiri untuk melempar kaleng birnya ke wajah datar pria itu. Tidak bisakah setidaknya Sasuke sedikit saja mengerti situasi mereka saat ini? Atau mungkin situasinya, meski mereka bukan seorang teman yang dekat?

"Kau sebegitu inginnya ya tidur denganku?" Ino sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa dia mengatakan pertanyaan semacam itu, dengan kedua alisnya yang merenggut. Dan Ino juga tidak yakin apa dia mau mendengar jawaban Sasuke atas pertanyaan anehnya.

Di luar dugaan Sasuke malah terkekeh pelan, meminum birnya sebelum membalas pertanyaan itu, "Apakah aku harus memuji pertanyaan kelewat narsismu ini, Yamanaka?" pria itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Ino. Keduanya saling menatap satu sama lain. Ada yang berbeda dalam tatapan mata Uchiha itu, Ino menyadarinya, namun tidak tahu apa artinya.

"Ah sudahlah," katanya pada akhirnya. Ino membuang wajahnya untuk menolak tatapan _intens_ itu. Bagaimanapun dia juga seorang wanita biasa yang bisa luluh ditatap seperti itu. Pikirannya terus saja menggumamkan kalau Sasuke itu _bukan tipenya_ agar mencegah Ino tidak ikut hanyut ke dalam pesonanya.

"Hn."

Sasuke bangkit berdiri dan memasukan salah satu tangannya ke saku jeans -nya. Ino menatap pria itu heran, lalu bertanya, "Kemana?"

"Memang mau di sini sampai kapan?"

Sejak awal juga sebenarnya Ino tidak mengerti kenapa Sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya di taman kota seperti ini dan menyodorkan sekaleng bir padanya. Apa pria itu berniat menghiburnya dengan suasana yang ramai di tempat ini? Ah tidak mungkin, pikirnya.

Hari sudah hampir sore saat Sasuke mengatakan bahwa dia akan mampir ke rumah keluarga Uchiha lebih dulu sebelum mengantarkan Ino pulang ke rumahnya. Wanita itu hanya diam dan tidak berniat protes meski sebenarnya dia ingin cepat-cepat sampai rumah, terlebih datang ke kediaman Uchiha berarti Ino harus berakting semanis mungkin menghadapi orang tua Sasuke. Ayahnya akan langsung mencoretnya dari daftar warisan kalau sampai Ino mengatakan keberatannya mengenai perjodohan itu, pasti.

Ino menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang sedang mengemudikan mobilnya dalam diam. Sebenarnya sejak awal dia ingin bertanya pada pria itu kenapa sepertinya Sasuke membiarkan begitu saja dirinya dijodohkan, padahal menurut Ino pria itu pasti bukan _tipe_ orang yang mau terjebak dalam sebuah ikatan pernikahan. Mana mungkin playboy sepertinya mau bertahan dengan seorang wanita seumur hidupnya kan?

Ino sedang tersenyum sinis saat mendapati Sasuke melirik padanya.

"Apa?"

Ino langsung membuang mukanya menatap ke jendela kaca mobil Sasuke sambil berusaha menguasai dirinya dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu.

Begitu mereka sampai di kediaman Uchiha, benar seperti dugaan Ino, Uchiha Mikoto sudah menunggu kedatangan putra bungsunya di ruang tamu.

"Wah, Ino. Ini pertama kali ya Sasuke mengajakmu ke sini." Wanita berusia akhir lima puluhan yang masih cantik itu tersenyum ramah, memberikan sebuah pelukan pada Ino yang dibalas dengan seulas senyum terpaksa darinya.

Ini pertama kalinya dia benar-benar menginjakan kaki di mansion ini meski sebelumnya Ino pernah bertemu dengan orang tua Sasuke pada sebuah acara makan malam bersama kedua orang tuanya juga. Tentu saja itu adalah saat memberitahukan mengenai rencana perjodohan. Dan sekarang dia di sini, hanya mengikuti Sasuke dan merasa canggung berada di rumah pria itu.

"Kebetulan tadi kami habis menghadiri acara pembukaan galeri dan Sasuke bilang dia mau mampir ke rumahnya dulu, Bi." Ino masih tersenyum canggung, matanya melirik Sasuke yang masih berdiri di sampingnya, agak aneh menyebut nama pria itu dengan bibirnya.

"Bagus kalau begitu. Bibi senang melihat kedekatan kalian seperti ini."

Seolah mengerti kegugupan Ino, salah satu tangan Sasuke menggenggam jemarinya. Ino kaget tapi langsung berusaha menguasai dirinya sendiri, dia tidak ingin bersikap aneh di depan Mikoto.

"Bu, aku dan Ino mau pamit ke kamarku dulu."

Entah mana yang lebih baik di antara tetap bertahan di ruangan ini dan membalas antuasiasme Mikoto padanya atau mengikuti Sasuke ke dalam kamarnya. Ino tidak sempat berpikir saat Sasuke sudah menarik tangannya agar mengikuti pria itu berjalan ke lantai dua yang mana kamar pria itu terletak di sana.

Ino duduk di pinggir ranjang itu, melihat dekorasi kamar Sasuke yang tidak jauh berbeda dari kamar pria itu di apartemennya yang kebanyakan di dominasi warna abu-abu. Sedangkan si pemilik kamar menghilang di pintu yang Ino yakin kalau itu adalah kamar mandi.

"Kita mau ngapain di sini?" tanyanya, agak heran melihat Sasuke yang keluar dari kamar mandi dengan celana _boxer_. Kenapa tidak memakai kembali _jeans_ -nya?

Pria itu menatap Ino sekilas sebelum berjalan ke arah lemari.

"Tentu saja menginap, mau apa lagi?"

Ino tidak menyembunyikan kekagetannya dan langsung berjalan menghampiri Sasuke.

"Siapa bilang aku mau menginap?" ujarnya dengan suara yang meninggi, "Aku mau pulang!" lanjutnya ketus.

"Tadinya aku berniat memberitahumu di rumah kalau kau akan menginap di rumahku, tapi melihatmu yang pasti akan berisik sekali membuatku memilih untuk tidak mengatakannya. Ini keinginan Fugaku, ayahku ingin bertemu denganmu besok pagi entah kenapa, dan ibuku menelponku untuk membawamu menginap. Toh ibumu juga sudah tahu, dan dia setuju."

Sasuke mengakhiri ucapan terpanjang yang pernah Ino dengar selama mengenal pria itu. Libur dua hari dalam seminggu akan dihabiskannya dengan bersama Sasuke? Ya ampun, Ino ingin sekali memprotes hal itu kalau bisa.

"Tapi 'kan aku tidak bawa baju!" Katanya kemudian, wajahnya memerah entah karena apa. Kemunculan Sai saja sudah membuatnya pusing, kenapa lagi sekarang dia harus tahu kalau kepala keluarga Uchiha ingin bertemu dengannya besok pagi?

"Hn, ibumu sudah memasukan bajumu di bagasi mobilku," ingin sekali Ino menghancurkan ekspresi datar yang menyebalkan di wajah Sasuke itu. Pria itu lalu berdiri lebih dekat padanya, dan dengan satu gerakan tangan Sasuke sudah melingkar di pinggang Ino, menarik wanita itu mendekat padanya. Dia menundukan wajahnya agar menatap perempuan itu lebih dekat, "Jangan bilang kau takut tidur denganku?"

Wajah Ino memerah, sambil menarik napas dia membalas tatapan pria itu, "Tidak. Memangnya aku gadis remaja yang akan menjerit-" Ino belum menyelesaikan ucapannya saat Sasuke langsung membungkam bibirnya dengan bibir pria itu.

Matanya membulat merasakan bibir Sasuke yang menekan bibirnya lalu menghisapnya pelan. Tangan Ino lantas naik untuk mendorong pria itu, tapi salah satu tangan Sasuke yang lain malah menekan payudaranya keras dan hal itu malah membuat Ino membuka mulutnya lantaran kaget. Lidah Sasuke yang panas melesak masuk ke dalam mulutnya mencari lidahnya. Dengan akal sehatnya Ino masih mencoba menjauhkan pria itu meski dia sendiri kewalahan dengan ciuman Sasuke yang datang dengan tiba-tiba.

Kedua tangannya yang kaku malah mencengkram punggung kaos polo Sasuke dan akhirnya menyerah dan mulai membalas ciuman pria itu. Telapak tangan Sasuke sampai di punggungnya, mengusap perlahan punggung Ino dengan gerakan yang terlatih. Ciuman Sasuke mulai turun ke rahangnya, lalu lehernya, lidahnya menjilati kulit Ino yang mulai memerah seperti terbakar. Ino menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menahan napasnya saat pria itu menarik resleting _dress_ -nya dan menurunkan baju itu sampai sebatas pinggang, tatapan matanya liar menjelajahi tubuh Ino yang hampir telanjang. Ditatap seperti itu membuat Ino menahan napas.

Sasuke lalu mendorong Ino duduk di pinggir ranjangnya, sambil berlutut di depan Ino, tangan pria itu membuka kaitan branya dengan tidak sabaran. Begitu payudara Ino sudah tidak dihalangi sehelai benang lagi, mulutnya langsung memasukan salah satu puting payudara wanita itu yang menengang dan menghisapnya, membuat pemiliknya merintih tertahan.

Ino mabuk kepayang dibuatnya, dan dengan sisa kewarasannya dia menjambak rambut Sasuke agar menjauh dari payudaranya yang putingnya menegang.

"Tidak," gumamnya pelan. Napasnya memburu dan dadanya naik turun seiring debaran di jantungnya yang menggila, "Tidak. Kau mengerti maksudku 'kan?" dia berkata lagi, matanya menatap pria itu seakan memaksa Sasuke agar mengerti maksud dari perkataannya. Ino berusaha untuk tidak terjerat lebih jauh ke dalam kabut pesona Sasuke yang kelam.

"Tidak apa?" Sasuke berbisik menggoda, dan dengan tubuhnya dia mendorong Ino berbaring di ranjang dan menindih wanita itu agar tidak meronta, "Coba jelaskan, aku tidak mengerti." Suaranya rendah dan dalam. Matanya menatap puas pada tubuh Ino yang nyaris telanjang.

Lalu tanpa membiarkan Ino berkata lagi, pria itu langsung kembali menciumnya. Lidahnya melesak masuk ke dalam mulutnya lebih liar dari sebelumnya, sedangkan salah satu tangannya mencoba meloloskan _dress_ Ino dari tubuhnya dan tangannya yang lain memainkan payudaranya, meremasnya dengan gemas. Sasuke menyeringai dalam ciumannya, sedangkan Ino melesakan lebih dalam kepalanya ke kasur saat tangan Sasuke masuk ke balim celana dalamnya dan mengusap miliknya dengan jari-jarinya yang panjang. Wanita itu menjambak rambut Sasuke lagi ketika pria itu tengah menghisap payudaranya secara bergantian. Membiarkan Sasuke menyetubuhinya sama saja membuat pria itu girang lantaran secara tidak langsung Ino mengakui kekalahannya. Seks memang bukan hal baru untuknya, tapi tetap saja Ino tidak ingin bercinta dengan pria ini.

Sesuatu dalam lubuk hatinya memberinya peringatan untuk berhenti, kali ini lebih keras. Ino berusaha menahan hasratnya yang meletup-letup dan menahannya sampai ke titik terendah dan mengumpulkan akal sehatnya untuk mendorong pria itu dengan tenaganya yang entah bagaimana berhasil didapatkan kembali. Sasuke yang tidak siap dengan apa yang dilakukan Ino langsung terjungkal jatuh dari kasurnya, ekspresinya terkejut antara bingung dan marah.

Ino yang sudah hanya memakai celana dalam langsung duduk di kasur itu, wajahnya masih merah padam dan ekspresi di wajahnya sudah tidak keruan. Dia menatap Sasuke yang masih terkejut dengan tajam, "Kita tidak bisa melakukannya," ujarnya tegas, meski suaranya bergetar menghianatinya. Dengan secepat kilat Ino langsung berlari ke dalam kamar mandi dan menutup pintunya keras-keras. Tubuh Ino merosot di balik pintu itu, dengan napasnya yang masih memburu Ino berusaha menekan hasratnya sendiri. Dia tidak mau bercinta dengan pria yang tidak dicintainya itu. Ino tertawa aneh dan berusaha menghilangkan efek sentuhan Sasuke pada seluruh bagian tubuhnya.

Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri masih belum beranjak dari posisinya, merasa kaget dan heran pada dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa mengontrol gairahnya pada wanita itu hingga dia sendiri tidak mau berhenti. Sambil menyeringai lebar, Sasuke ingin melihat sejauh mana perempuan itu mampu menolak dirinya. Lihat saja.

 _to be continue._

* * *

 **Note** :

Hallo semua, sebelumnya makasih banyak ya atas responnya hehehe. maaf kalau ada yang kurang suka sama tokoh Ino atau Sasuke di sini, dan juga saya mencantumkan rate M untuk adegan-adegan dewasa yang mungkin ngebuat nggak nyaman XD. Karena masih awal-awal, SasuIno belum menunjukan ketertarikan satu sama lain, terlebih Sasuke masih jatuh cinta sama pacarnya dan Ino juga "mungkin" masih ada something sama Sai (mungkin lho ya).

Buat yg bertanya apa Sasuke bakal suka sama Ino, pasti dong ini kan SasuIno hehehe, tp mungkin pelan-pelan ya /maksudnya. Kalau ada yg mau ditanyakan atau ada sesuatu yg mengganjal, sok diisi kotak reviewnya teman-teman, saya senang mendapat masukan dalam bentuk apapun:)


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto. saya hanya meminjam karakter.**

 **Warning: rate M for mature content. OOC.**

 **ditulis untuk yg masih setia menunggu kelanjutan ff ini, dan juga untuk INOcent Cassiopeia yg sudah bersedia menjadi teman ngobrol selama saya berusaha merampungkan chapter ini...**

 **happy reading!**

* * *

 _Chapter 3._

Setelah berdiam diri cukup lama di dalam kamar mandi, akhirnya Ino memutuskan keluar dari tempat itu meskipun dia tahu sejak tadi dia tidak mendengar adanya suara bunyi dari pintu yang dibuka, yang itu artinya bahwa Sasuke masih berada di dalam kamarnya padahal Ino berharap pria segera itu pergi.

Ino mencoba untuk tetap tenang meski debaran jantungnya masih menggila saat matanya mendapati sosok Sasuke ada di sana. Salah satu tangannya terulur mencoba menutupi payudaranya yang tidak tertutupi dan yang satunya lagi tergesa-gesa memunguti pakaian beserta branya yang tercecer di atas lantai akibat ulah Sasuke.

Pria itu berbaring telentang di kasurnya, sementara matanya tengah mengawasi pergerakan Ino sejak sosok wanita itu menyembul keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Sambil menelan ludah dan memasang ekspresi wajah yang senormal mungkin, Ino membalas tatapan tajam pria itu dan mulai membuka suaranya dengan ragu-ragu.

"Err ... bisa tolong ambilkan bajuku di bagasi mobilmu dan beserta handuk juga?"

Sasuke terlihat menaikan sebelah alisnya seakan terganggu. Karena tidak nyaman ditatap seperti itu, Ino memunggungi Sasuke dan mulai mengenakan branya kembali sambil menghela napas dan menunggu jawaban darinya. Wajah dan seluruh tubuhnya terasa terbakar dipandangi seperti itu oleh pria yang beberapa waktu tadi hampir mengajaknya bercinta.

"Setelah mencampakanku barusan, kau pikir kau masih bisa menyuruh-nyuruhku, Nona?" dia mendengar ada kesinisan dalam nada bicara Sasuke. Yang mungkin penyebabnya berasal dari penolakan Ino yang membuat harga diri Sasuke sebagai seorang pria terusik. Karena posisinya yang memunggungi pria itu, Ino tidak bisa melihat bagaimana Sasuke menyeringai menatap punggungnya.

Ino menghela napasnya, menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan kekesalannya. Sasuke tidak pernah membuat semuanya mudah untuk Ino.

"Oke. Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu!" ujarnya dengan emosi dan langsung cepat-cepat memakai _dress_ -nya di sana tanpa merasa harus kembali berlari masuk ke dalam toilet. Peduli amat bila Sasuke terpancing melihatnya sedang memakai baju di depan matanya, toh dalam hatinya Ino merasa sedikit senang karena telah berhasil melambungkan gairah pria itu lalu menjatuhkannya begitu saja.

Setelah memastikan pakaiannya telah terpakai dengan benar, Ino baru akan berbalik dan menuju ke pintu keluar, sebelum gerakannya berhenti karena entah sejak kapan Sasuke malah sudah berdiri di dekatnya dengan ekspresinya yang tidak bisa Ino mengerti. Pria itu membuatnya terpaku dengan salah satu tangannya yang sudah mengusap pipinya pelan. Rasanya memuakan sampai Ino langsung menepisnya kasar.

"Tunggu di sini saja. Kau harusnya berkaca dan melihat betapa berantakannya dirimu, Yamanaka."

Pria ini memang suka mempermainkannya dengan caranya yang menyebalkan, juga dengan matanya yang menatap Ino penuh hasrat. Wajah Ino semakin merah lantaran kesal, dia melemparkan pandangan yang seolah berkata _"Ada apa dengan penampilanku sih?"_ dan Sasuke hanya membalas dengan memperlihatkan senyum yang menurut Ino sangat menyebalkan sebelum akhirnya pria itu berjalan santai ke luar kamar tanpa repot-repot memakai celana _jeans_ -nya kembali. Meninggalkan Ino sendirian yang langsung buru-buru bercermin pada cermin yang menempel di lemari pakaian Sasuke.

Di detik yang sama ketika dia melihat pantulan dirinya dalam cermin, Ino membulatkan bibirnya. Rasa terkejutnya hanya sampai pada ujung lidahnya dan tidak berhasil diungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Ternyata Sasuke benar. Dengan rambut pirangnya yang terurai berantakan, wajah merah, dan lipstik di bibir yang agak bengkak belepotan sampai ke bagian lain di wajahnya, pantas saja Sasuke bisa berkata seperti itu padanya.

Ino tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana malunya dia jika bertemu dengan seseorang di mansion ini bila Sasuke tidak mencegahnya keluar tadi. Haruskah Ino berterimakasih pada Bosnya itu? Ah, sepertinya tidak perlu, toh yang membuat penampilannya acak-acakan begini kan juga ulah pria itu sendiri.

Tangannya lalu menyentuh di bagian leher sambil mengangkat dagunya, mengecek kalau-kalau ada bekas kemerahan di sana sebab dia ingat Sasuke sempat menggigitnya, dan nyatanya lehernya bersih tanpa tanda itu. Ino mendengus, pria dewasa memang selalu tahu bagaimana menyembunyikan perbuatannya dengan tidak meninggalkan jejak merah keunguan yang kekanakan. Dan itu bagus.

* * *

Pagi itu Ino dengan lesu menyeret kakinya menuruni satu persatu anak tangga. Jejak-jejak kurang tidur di matanya berhasil disembunyikan dengan sempurna berkat _concealer_ dan kontak lens transparan yang untungnya ada dalam kotak _make-up_ milik Ino yang diselipkan ibunya bersama dengan pakaian.

Memang sih tidak terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkannya semalam, hanya saja semalam Ino tetap merasa was-was sebab Sasuke yang tidur bersamanya itu tidak dalam keadaan mabuk dan bisa melakukan apapun padanya (seperti kejadian tadi sore, contohnya), dan karena kekhawatirannya yang beralasan itu menyebabkan Ino tidak bisa tidur lantaran resah sepanjang malam, sampai akhirnya dia baru bisa memejamkan matanya saat sudah menjelang pagi.

Dan yang lebih menyebalkannya lagi begitu Ino bangun dari tidur sesaatnya, Sasuke yang sudah lebih dulu bangun langsung menyadari bahwa Ino tidak tidur dengan nyenyak semalam. Dengan menahan kekehan tawanya dia mengejek Ino sambil berkata _"Sebegitu inginnya kau kutiduri ya sampai tidak bisa tidur hn?"_

Sasuke memang tidak bisa ditebak kelakuannya, Ino mau pria itu lenyap saja rasanya.

Biar bagaimana pun ngantuknya, Ino tentu tidak boleh kelihatan buruk di depan keluarga Sasuke. Dengan _sundress_ merah marun dan rambut pirang yang dibiarkan jatuh tergerai, Ino yakin dia tidak salah kostum menghadapi orangtua Sasuke yang sudah berkumpul di meja makan dengan hidangan ala barat tersaji di atas meja sebagai sarapan. Ino menelan ludahnya karena kerongkongannya yang terasa kering, Sasuke sudah memberitahunya kemarin bahwa Fugaku ingin bertemu dengannya dan hal itu jelas membuat Ino merasa gugup.

Waktu di pertemuan pertamanya kan Ino bersama orangtuanya, dan kini dia hanya seorang diri. Sasuke juga sepertinya tidak berminat memberikannya bantuan dengan mengajaknya kabur dari sini. Sambil mengumbar senyumnya dia menarik bangku kosong yang ada di sebelah Sasuke.

 _Tenanglah, ini bukan eksekusi mati atau hal semacam itu._

"Tidurmu nyenyak semalam, Ino-chan?" Mikoto adalah orang pertama yang mengajaknya mengobrol. Senyumnya ramah dan hangat sampai membuat Ino berpikir mungkin saja apa yang akan disampaikan Fugaku tidak seburuk apa yang dipikirkannya.

"Ya, bibi."

Ino mulai memotong baconnya dan menjejalkannya ke dalam mulut meski sejujurnya porsi makan seperti ini termasuk berat untuknya. Ekor matanya melirik Sasuke yang masih dengan tenang menyantap sarapannya tanpa mempedulikan lirikan Ino padanya.

"Sejujurnya aku senang melihat kedekatan kalian," Mikoto berkata lagi. Ibu dari dua orang anak itu belum menyentuh sarapannya kecuali susu di gelasnya yang sudah sedikit berkurang, "Sasuke memang kelihatan dingin di luar, tapi kau harus tahu bahwa sebenarnya dia adalah pria yang penyayang."

Mendengar suara Mikoto yang riang entah kenapa malah membuat Ino tersenyum serba salah. Kalau Mikoto bilang Sasuke itu dingin, Ino jelas saja setuju sebab pria itu memang kadang dingin sekali sedingin tembok.

Tapi kalau penyayang?

Yang benar saja.

Ino mendengar Sasuke berdehem pelan.

"Kau hanya perlu terbiasa dengannya, Ino." Kali ini Fugaku yang mulai berbicara. Suara datar dan ekspresinya persis sekali dengan milik Sasuke.

"Tentu, paman. Sasuke memperlakukanku dengan cukup baik selama ini."

Ino tersenyum lebar sampai kedua matanya menyipit. Sebagai bentuk pujian bagi dirinya sendiri atas aktingnya yang luar biasa cerdas. Fugaku dan Mikoto tentu saja mempercayai ucapannya, kecuali Sasuke yang kini sedang melemparkan lirikan tajam padanya.

"Benar begitu Sasuke?"

Fugaku memastikan pada putra bungsunya yang selama ini terlihat senang bermain-main itu. Sebagai seorang ayah yang bijaksana, Fugaku merasa kalau Sasuke butuh seorang perempuan yang mampu membuatnya bertekuk lutut dan lebih serius menjalani hidupnya. Dan Yamanaka Ino tentu punya kualitas yang bagus untuk bersanding dengan putranya.

Sasuke menoleh untuk menatap Ino sekilas, lalu berpaling pada ayahnya, "Benar. Karena Ino tahu bagaimana caranya membuatku _senang_."

Jawaban ambigu itu lantas membuat Ino menahan napasnya dan meremas peralatan makan dalam genggamannya. Apa-apaan jawaban itu? Kenapa terdengar tidak menyenangkan buat Ino? Terlebih cara Sasuke mengucapkannya sama seperti ketika pria itu menggodanya. Namun kelihatannya tidak ada yang mempermasalahkan keanehan jawaban Sasuke, jadi Ino hanya menghela napasnya pelan-pelan.

Saat sarapan di piring Ino sudah hampir habis dan tinggal menyisakan kacang merah dan perutnya terasa terlalu penuh, dia mendengar langkah kaki yang mendekat ke arah mereka. Ino menoleh, melihat pria dewasa yang diketahuinya merupakan kakak dari Sasuke yang bernama Uchiha Itachi.

Pria berambut panjang itu datang bersama dengan seorang bocah laki-laki kecil berambut ungu dalam gandengan tangannya. Ino sering mendengar beberapa wanita di kantornya suka membiacarakan duda keren yang satu itu, tapi ini adalah pertamakali dia bertemu langsung dengannya karena Itachi memegang anak cabang perusahaan Uchiha yang lain.

"Pagi ayah, ibu. Maaf aku terlambat." Itachi memberi salam pada orangtuanya terlebih dulu sebelum pandangannya teralih ke arah Sasuke dan Ino, "Ah ya, pagi juga adikku dan ... em?"

"Namanya Yamanaka Ino, Itachi," ucap Mikoto mengingatkan.

"Pagi Ino-chan."

"Pagi juga, Itachi-san."

Setelah acara sapa menyapa selesai, ketiga orang dewasa itu langsung pamit menyingkir dari meja makan menuju ke ruangan lain untuk mendiskusikan sesuatu sepertinya. Bocah laki-laki yang sejak tadi mengikuti ayahnya itu langsung saja berjalan ke arah Sasuke dengan riangnya, yang mana hal tersebut membuat Ino agak terkejut dengan keakraban paman dan ponakan di depan matanya.

Sasuke bangun dari posisinya. Sarapannya sudah selesai. Sasuke mengangkat tubuh bocah berambut jabrik keunguan yang usianya delapan tahun bernama Amatsu itu ke dalam gendongannya. Ino menatapnya seakan dia baru saja melihat sesuatu yang aneh menempel di wajah Sasuke.

"Paman Sasuke! Aku kangen sekali dengan paman!" Amatsu tersenyum lebar, memperlihatkan gigi-gigi putihnya yang tersusun rapih berkat kunjungan rutin tiap bulan ke dokter gigi langganannya.

"Hn benarkah Amatsu?"

Amatsu mengangguk antusias, dan kemudian bola matanya yang berwarna hitam berpaling, menatap penuh tanda tanya pada Ino yang masih mengamati interaksi mereka dalam diam.

"Jadi itu pacar paman?"

Sasuke mengerling sekilas pada Ino.

"Hn, menurutmu bagaimana?"

"Cantik sih, seksi juga."

Jawaban bocah itu langsung membuat Sasuke menyeringai melihat ekspresi terkejut di wajah Ino. Dalam hati Ino tidak habis pikir apa saja yang sudah Sasuke ajarkan pada bocah sekecil itu sampai-sampai Amatsu tahu bagaimana sosok cewek cantik dan seksi menurut versinya. Namun Ino mampu menahan dirinya agar tidak memarahi Sasuke dan berusaha tersenyum ramah. Lalu dia bangkit berdiri, mensejajarkan tingginya dengan wajah Amatsu dalam gendongan Sasuke.

"Hai, Amatsu-kun. Panggil aku bibi Ino _nee_?"

Sasuke terdengar membisikan sesuatu yang membuat bocah itu tidak langsung membalas ucapan Ino, malah wajahnya cemberut menatap wanita pirang itu. Firasat Ino mengatakan apa yang dikatakan Sasuke pasti bukan sesuatu yang bagus.

"Paman Sasuke bilang bahwa bibi Ino itu sangat panas. Ugh, benarkah begitu?"

Nah, benar kan?

Senyum Ino langsung luntur dan malah berganti dengan kedutan jengkel di sudut-sudut bibirnya. Dia memberikan tatapan galak pada Sasuke yang hanya dibalas dengan ekspresi seolah tidak bersalah dari pria berumur 27 tahun itu.

"Jangan mengajari anak kecil dengan hal-hal seperti itu, Tuan muda Uchiha..." desis Ino.

* * *

Padahal saat Sasuke bilang Uchiha Fugaku ingin bertemu dan berbicara dengannya, Ino sudah berpikir bahwa kepala keluarga Uchiha itu pasti ingin mengatakan suatu hal serius padanya. Namun Ino malah dibuat keheranan sebab Fugaku tidak mengajaknya berbicara lagi selain pembicaraan mereka tadi di meja makan. Malahan pria yang tetap gagah meski telah berumur itu meminta Ino dan Sasuke mengajak Amatsu jalan-jalan ke tempat hiburan dengan penuh konspirasi terselubung.

Hal itu jelas saja membuat Ino merasa keberatan lantaran dia sudah lelah sekali berada bersama pria itu sejak kemarin. Tidakkah ada yang mau berbaik hati dan membiarkannya pulang agar bisa bekerja dengan semangat di hari senin besok?

Sasuke yang hanya diam saja dan tidak berusaha menolak permintaan Fugaku pada akhirnya membuat Ino menyanggupi dengan berat hati. Sebelum berangkat Ino mengambil cardigan putih miliknya di kamar Sasuke dan memilih mengikat rambutnya karena dia tidak mau rambutnya kusut di wahana bermain.

Butuh waktu satu setengah jam untuk sampai ke tempat tujuan. Ino yang masih bersikeras menampilkan wajah masamnya sementara Sasuke nampaknya tidak peduli dan sibuk mengobrol bersama Amatsu sambil menggandeng tangan bocah itu begitu keluar dari mobil yang sudah terparkir.

Begitu Ino selesai membeli tiket masuk untuk tiga orang dengan kartu debit yang Sasuke berikan padanya, dia menyeret langkahnya mengikuti dua laki-laki Uchiha itu. Wahana bermain yang ramai sekali dan cukup sesak, padahal ini masih bulan Mei dan liburan musim panas belum tiba. Tadinya Ino hanya berniat menunggu dua orang itu bermain dengan duduk di tempat sejuk sambil minum soda, sebelum Amatsu membuka suaranya.

"Bibi berani masuk ke wahana Rumah Hantu itu tidak?" Amatsu menunjuk sebuah tempat dengan dekorasi menyeramkan dan gelap yang antriannya cukup panjang. Sasuke hanya melemparkan pandangan meremehkan pada Ino yang kelihatan mulai gusar menanggapi pertanyaan Amatsu.

Haruskah dia mengatakan pada Amatsu bahwa dia tidak suka berada dalam tempat menyeramkan seperti itu? Pertama kali Ino ke tempat ini adalah waktu dia masih duduk di bangku kelas satu SMU bersama dengan seorang teman kencannya, dan pada saat itu juga Ino langsung kapok dan menjerit histeris, dan bersumpah kalau dia tidak akan mau lagi ke sana. Jadi sambil tersenyum, Ino mulai membujuk Amatsu.

"Tidak, lebih baik kau dan paman Sasuke saja ya? Bibi mending tunggu di luar."

"Yah aku padahal ingin ke sana bareng bibi Ino..."

Amatsu menunjukan tatapan kecewanya yang sangat lugu, yang mana membuat Ino mendadak bimbang sebab hatinya tidak tega mengecewakan perasaan seorang anak kecil. Ino meringis dan menatap Sasuke yang hanya diam saja dan berusaha mendapat bantuan, lalu menatap Amatsu lagi saat dia tahu kalau Sasuke pasti diam-diam malah menertawainya.

Dengan berat Ino menghela napasnya, "Baik, kali ini saja ya?" ujarnya setengah hati. Sasuke sudah menebak bahwa Ino tidak akan mampu menolak.

Mata Amatsu berbinar-binar. Melihat begitu ekspresifnya Amatsu, Ino jadi berpikir apa dulu Sasuke juga seperti ini saat kecil? Begitu polos dan bersemangat. Sifat menyebalkan tidak mungkin ada begitu saja 'kan?

Mereka mengantri dengan Amatsu yang berdiri di paling depan, lalu Ino, dan setelah itu Sasuke di belakang mereka. Padahal hantu-hantu di sini tidak nyata, tapi tetap saja Ino merasa bulu kuduknya merinding dan dia berkali-kali menghela napas menyiapkan nyalinya. Amatsu yang berjalan paling depan dibekali dengan sebuah senter yang berfungsi untuk menerangi jalan.

Suasana bangsal rumah sakit yang kuno dan mencekam menyambut mereka begitu mulai melangkahkan kaki masuk ke dalamnya. Ino berusaha menenangkan sekaligus mengingatkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ini hanya sebuah permainan, yang hantu-hantu dan kengeriannya cuma bohongan.

"Hiiiihh, seram ya!" Amatsu berteriak antusias, untuk bocah berumur delapan tahun, dia termasuk pemberani. Sasuke terdengar sesekali menimpali celotehan Amatsu.

Ino berjengit kaget merasakan sebuah tangan yang melingkar posesif di pinggangnya, tidak perlu menoleh untuk tahu tangan milik siapa itu karena Sasuke sudah mendekatkan wajahnya di telinga Ino dan berbisik, "Tenanglah, aku akan menjagamu, Yamanaka..."

Ketika sedang erusaha menepis tangan itu di pinggangnya, Ino malah dibuat kaget dengan suara kasur yang berderit memilukan di dekat mereka. Jantungnya berdebar-debar, matanya menatap was-was, dan berharap kalau setelah ini tidak akan ada sesuatu merayap di kakinya. Masa bodoh dengan Sasuke yang masih bersikeras memeluk pinggangnya, Ino hanya terus melanjutkan langkahnya agar bisa cepat-cepat keluar dari tempat terkutuk ini.

"Paman apa kau melihat ada sesuatu melayang di sana?" dia menggerakan senternya ke arah kain putih yang melayang-layang dengan suara tertawa aneh.

"Hn."

"Akh!"

"Bibi kenapa?"

Ino dibuat kaget oleh ulah Sasuke yang menggigit bahunya yang dilapisi cardigan. Menekan keinginan untuk meneriaki Sasuke karena keisengannya yang keterlaluan, dia cuma bisa berkata tidak apa-apa untuk menjawab pertanyaan Amatsu, dan kemudian menginjak kaki Sasuke dengan hak tingginya keras-keras sebagai balasan yang dirasa pantas didapatkan pria itu. Sesuai dugaan Ino, Sasuke hanya mendesis sebagai respon atas rasa sakit di kakinya. Bisa-bisanya Sasuke mencari kesempatan di tempat menyeramkan seperti ini, pikir Ino jengkel. Rasanya dia ingin sekali menjerit dan memaki pria yang berdiri di belakangnya ini.

* * *

Ino mengusap wajahnya dengan air yang masih mengalir dari keran wastafel. Seakan-akan hal itu bisa menjernihkan pikiran sekaligus meredam emosinya yang mau meledak dalam dirinya, tanpa peduli kalau setelah ini dia harus kembali memoles riasannya lagi sebelum keluar meninggalkan toilet ini. Sasuke benar-benar keterlaluan. Hanya karena sekali dia membiarkan pria itu menciumnya dan menyentuh tubuhnya, bukan berarti Sasuke bisa seenaknya memperlakukannya seperti tadi. Ino muak dengan ketidakberdayaannya menolak Sasuke demi menjaga _image_ -nya. Benar-benar muak sampai air matanya mengumpul di sudut matanya dan siap tumpah dalam sekali kedip.

Sampai kapan dia bisa bertahan berada di dekat pria yang semakin liar menggerayangi tubuhnya, meski itu adalah seorang pria yang telah dijodohkan dengannya? Ino sekali lagi mengusap wajahnya sebelum mengambil tisu dan membenarkan riasannya, berharap dia tetap punya kewarasan untuk tetap menghadapi Sasuke. Melirik arloji di pergelangan tangannya, ternyata dia sudah hampir lima belas menit berada di toilet, dan ketika memastikan dirinya sudah terlihat _oke_ , Ino bergegas pergi ke tempat di mana Sasuke dan Amatsu menunggunya.

Umpatan kesal hampir lolos dari bibir Ino saat begitu dia keluar dari toilet dan melihat seorang pria yang dia kenal berdiri di dekatnya. Itu Shimura Sai, dengan pakaian serba hitam dan kaca mata hitam yang kontras dengan warna kulitnya yang pucat yang membuatnya berbeda dengan yang lain, berdiri seakan dia sudah menunggu Ino di sana sejak tadi. Dia seperti malaikat kematian dengan sabit maut tersembunyi dalam genggamannya, dan terlihat siap mematikan hati Ino sekali lagi.

Ino mencoba tetap tenang, dan berpikir bahwa dia hanya perlu berpura-pura tidak mengenal pria itu lalu berjalan melewatinya, itu saja. Namun Dewi Fortuna sepertinya belakangan ini sedang tidak minat berada di pihaknya, karena begitu dia ingin melewatinya, tanpa diduga Sai malah mencekal tangannya dan hal itu otomatis membuat rencana Ino gagal.

"Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Ino."

Ino menunjukan ekspresi tidak senangnya secara gamblang, berharap pria itu terganggu dan membiarkannya pergi. "Kau mengikutiku?" tebaknya asal dengan nada yang sinis, melirik pada pergelangan tangan yang seenaknya dicekal.

Merasa tatapan Ino memberitahu bahwa dia tidak akan langsung pergi dari tempat itu, Sai melepaskan cekalan tangannya dari pergelangan tangan wanita itu. Kaca mata hitam sukses menyembunyikan pancaran emosi yang ingin Ino lihat darinya.

"Kau pikir begitu?" jawabnya kalem, memasukan salah satu tangannya ke dalam saku lalu tersenyum.

"Kenapa mengikutiku?"

Bagus, emosinya yang memang sudah mau meledak sejak tadi memberi Ino keberanian untuk menghadapinya. Karena jika Ino merasa marah, rasa sakit hatinya bisa terpendam jauh dalam lubuk hatinya dan terkalahkan oleh kemarahannya sendiri.

"Kau masih saja pemarah, Ino."

"Dan kau masih saja tersenyum bodoh seperti itu, Shimura" Ino mendecih, matanya nyalang menatap Sai. "Jangan panggil namaku seakan kita teman dekat," lanjutnya mengingatkan.

Sai masih bersikap tenang meski Ino sudah kelihatan marah dan terganggu atas ulah pria ini.

"Bukankah di antara kita pernah tidak ada batas? Jadi apa alasanku untuk pura-pura tidak mengenalmu, Ino?"

Sai tidak menunjukan ekspresi apapun selain senyumannya yang ganjil, bahkan saat pria itu mulai menyinggung tentang masalalu mereka yang bagi Ino sudah tidak pantas untuk diingatkan lagi. Hal itu menyakiti hatinya. Pria itu memang tidak punya hati, pikir Ino.

"Dengar, yang kausebut _'kita'_ itu cuma bagian dari masalalu."

"Hmm, kau benar, Ino," Sai tertawa pelan, "Jadi menurutmu masa depanmu sekarang adalah Uchiha Sasuke ya?"

Ino menipiskan bibirnya dengan dahi yang merengut. Dia tidak suka tebakan Sai yang mengusik privasinya. Apa hubungannya dengan Sasuke sekarang jelas bukan dan tidak akan pernah menjadi urusan Sai.

"Urus saja urusanmu, dan tutup mulutmu." Ino tidak bisa menahan suaranya yang bergetar karena marah.

Pria itu tertawa pelan, tangannya hampir menyentuh pipi Ino tapi langsung ditepis kasar oleh si pemilik pipi dengan kernyitan jijik di wajahnya.

"Aku tidak menguntitmu asal kau tahu. Kebetulan saja aku melihatmu sebelum kau masuk ke toilet tadi, Ino." Jelas Sai. Ino mendengus, tangannya mengepal kuat di sisi tubuhnya. Tidak ada kebetulan yang terjadi sebagus itu, yang jelas Ino mulai menebak-nebak apa yang diinginkan Sai dengan mengajaknya mengobrol di tempat umum begini.

Harusnya pria itu tidak ada di sini, harusnya dia tetap ada di belahan dunia yang lain dan tidak perlu kembali lagi. Pria macam apa dia ini? Setelah pergi begitu saja, kini muncul di depannya lagi dengan harapan hubungan mereka masih bisa kembali seperti dulu. Jangan bercanda. Dunia berputar, dan seseorang mungkin bisa berubah, tapi Ino entah bagaimana merasa yakin Sai pasti belum berubah.

 _Kenapa tidak pergi saja sih?_

 _Kenapa harus kembali?_

 _Ugh, kenapa?_

Ino tidak sanggup lagi menghadapi pria ini sebab jika dipaksakan untuk bertahan lebih lama lagi, dia tidak yakin kalau dia mampu menahan air matanya.

"Oh begitu? Terlalu banyak kebetulan jadi terlihat memuakkan ya?" menghela napasnya lagi, Ino sudah tidak tahu apakah perasaan yang dirasakannya kini pada Sai adalah kemarahan akibat masalalu mereka yang tidak berakhir baik, atau malah sesuatu lain yang membuatnya mati rasa. "Lupakan saja. Apa susahnya menganggap kita tidak pernah kenal. Kau bodoh jika berpikir kalau aku masih mencintaimu."

Perkataannya mungkin terdengar konyol dan kekanakan, Ino sendiri tidak percaya pada apa yang baru keluar dari bibirnya, tapi mungkin beranggapan seolah mereka _tidak pernah_ kenal terdengar sebagai pilihan yanh cukup bagus untuk menyelamatkan hatinya dari cinta pertama yang katanya tidak pernah berhasil. Tanpa menunggu Sai membalas ucapannya, Ino langsung melangkah pergi, tidak berniat menoleh ke belakang sama sekali, dengan ledakan emosinya yang meluruh menjadi air mata yang membasahi pipinya yang merah.

Orang-orang yang dilaluinya memberikan tatapan penasaran, dan Ino tidak mau ambil pusing bahkan jika yang membuat dirinya menjadi diperhatikan adalah hal yang membuatnya kelihatan menyedihkan. Perkataan Sai yang sarat dengan harapan bahwa dia ingin memulai lagi semuanya dengan Ino sudah cukup membuat kepalanya terasa penuh. Saat ini yang dia inginkan hanya pulang ke rumahnya, jadi begitu melihat Sasuke yang tengah duduk berdua dengan Amatsu di sebuah bangku panjang dengan tiga _cup_ es krim, Ino merendahkan harga dirinya dengan berbisik dan memohon pada Sasuke agar segera mengantarkannya pulang.

* * *

"Kenapa mengajakku ke sini? Kukira aku sudah memberitahumu dengan jelas bahwa aku ingin pulang!" Ino mendesah frustasi, tapi tetap berusaha mengikuti langkah Sasuke yang melangkah cepat-cepat masuk ke dalam gedung apartemennya setelah lebih dulu mengantarkan Amatsu ke kediaman Uchiha dan mengambil barang-barang Ino yang ditinggal di sana.

Pria itu tidak menoleh dan terus menggandeng (atau menarik Ino dengan paksa, lebih tepatnya) agar mengikutinya. Begitu dia sampai di dalam lift dan menekan nomor lantai tujuannya, Sasuke mulai membuka suara. "Kupikir kau butuh sesuatu untuk membuatmu lebih tenang."

Ino menyenderkan dirinya di dinding lift, merasa bahwa dia bahkan sudah tidak punya tenaga lagi untuk sekedar mendebat Sasuke meski apa yang dikatakan pria itu terdengar ambigu, "Kaupikir apa yang bisa membuatku lebih tenang?"

Tidak ada jawaban, Sasuke memang senang membuat dirinya menjadi susah ditebak, pikir Ino jengkel.

Air matanya mengalir lagi, sesak di dadanya terasa sudah tak tertahankan. Sasuke sudah pernah melihat payudaranya dan Ino tidak merasa malu, jadi haruskah dia merasa malu menunjukan air matanya di depan pria itu? Ino tidak berpikir lebih jauh karena begitu pintu lift terbuka, Sasuke sudah kembali menariknya lagi, membawanya masuk ke dalam apartemennya dengan Ino yang berusaha menghapus jejak-jejak air mata di wajahnya.

"Karena kau terlihat menyedihkan, untuk kali ini saja aku akan berbaik hati padamu."

Ino menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan tidak mengerti, jika suasana hatinya lebih baik dari ini, Ino pasti akan menertawakan ucapan Sasuke yang terdengar konyol. Kebaikan hati macam apa yang ditawarkan pria ini?

" _Wine?_ " tanya Ino begitu melihat Sasuke mengeluarkan sebotol _wine_ dari lemari dapurnya, dan sambil memperhatikan yang Sasuke lakukan, wanita itu perlahan berjalan menuju meja bar lalu duduk. Ada kernyitan dalam di dahinya, "Kau mau menemaniku minum? Aku tidak yakin apa tidak ada sesuatu yang terselubung di balik kebaikanmu ini, mengingat bahwa kau tidak pernah sebaik ini padaku..."

Sasuke meletakan botol _wine_ mahal itu di atas meja, membukanya, dan langsung menuangkan isinya pada dua gelas yang tersedia di sana. Dia duduk berseberangan dengan Ino, tatapan matanya terlihat serius, "Jika kau berpikir aku mau membuatmu mabuk trus memperkosamu, kurasa aku cukup terhormat untuk tidak melakukannya. Aku mungkin menginginkanmu, tapi tidak dengan cara seperti itu."

Baru kali ini Ino tidak terusik atau merasa ngeri melihat seringai di wajah Sasuke yang mengakui kalau pria itu menginginkannya. Ino mengambil gelasnya dan buru-buru menegak isinya, menyodorkannya lagi pada Sasuke agar mengisi gelasnya kembali. Mungkin, sekali ini saja dia bisa mempercayai pria itu.

"Apa kau tahu bagaimana menyebalkannya jika seseorang dari masalalu kembali datang padamu dan berusaha mendekatimu lagi?"

Ino menegak _wine_ untuk yang keempat kalinya. Wajahnya memerah dan matanya menatap nanar pada Sasuke, merasa bahwa dia sudah cukup mabuk sampai isi hatinya yang sejak saat pertama kali bertemu kembali dengan Sai di pembukaan galeri keluar begitu saja dengan lancar dari mulutnya.

"Tidak," Sasuke kelihatan tidak yakin dengan jawabannya, tapi dia agaknya tahu siapa yang dimaksud oleh wanita pirang ini.

"Dia itu cinta pertamaku, ciuman pertamaku, bahkan ..." Ino tertawa getir, menggoyang-goyangkan gelasnya sebelum menegaknya dan melanjutkannya lagi dengan suaranya yang terdengar retak. "Dia juga adalah pengalaman seks pertamaku-" aku Ino tanpa keraguan. Di bagian ini Sasuke sejujurnya tidak mengerti kenapa semua perempuan kadang berlebihan mengartikan apa yang menurut mereka sebagai pengalaman pertama.

 _First love, first kiss, first sex?_ Apa bedanya dengan pengalaman selanjutnya setelah itu? Cinta pertama yang tidak berhasil, ciuman pertama yang terasa canggung, dan pengalaman seks pertama yang terburu-buru ... Bukankah rasanya sama saja? Sasuke bahkan merasa pengalaman pertamanya tidak begitu berkesan sampai harus diingat. Namun karena tidak tahu harus bagaimana menanggapinya, Sasuke memilih diam.

Ino nampaknya tidak keberatan dengan sikapnya, dari pada diberi nasihat, wanita yang mabuk itu sepertinya lebih ingin didengarkan. "Lalu setelah dengan teganya menghancurkan hatiku, dia kini kembali datang padaku dan seenaknya mengungkit-ungkit luka lama ... menggelikan sekali, aku rasanya tidak percaya bahwa dulu aku pernah mencintai pria sejahat itu."

Sasuke tahu seorang Yamanaka Ino tidak mungkin bisa berbicara seperti ini kalau sekarang dia tidak dalam keadaan mabuk, mengungkapkan isi hatinya pada seseorang yang selalu mengganggunya? yang benar saja, pasti besok di kantor wanita itu juga akan kembali seperti Ino yang biasa, yang melupakan bahwa dirinya pernah berbagi sebuah rahasia pada Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak ada niatan lain selain rasa pedulinya yang entah muncul dari mana dan membuatnya bersedia menjadi pendengar, padahal perang dingin yang terjadi dengan kekasihnya sendiri saja tidak bisa dia selesaikan, kini dia malah mendengarkan masalah yang lain. Untuk kali ini saja, pikir Sasuke. Ino kelihatan mulai tidak sadarkan diri, dengan kepala yang jatuh ke atas meja dan bibir yang sudah berhenti berbicara, sepertinya perempuan itu tengah tertidur.

Dua hari yang mereka lalui cukup membuat Sasuke terhibur. Ino yang kesal dan marah-marah sudah biasa dilihatnya, namun Ino yang berhasrat, pemurung dan menangis adalah hal yang baru untuknya. Baginya apa yang dilakukannya ini hanya sebuah bentuk kepedulian terhadap seorang kenalan semata.

"Hn, waktunya kuantar kau pulang, Nona..."

 _to be continue._

* * *

 **Note** :

Well, saya sebenernya udah nulis ini dari seminggu yg lalu, cuma karna ngerasa banyak yg kurang di sini, dan saya juga lagi sibuk2nya hiks jadinya gak bisa langsung dipublish saat chapter ini rampung maafkan ya. Sai nya OOC banget ya? Semuanya emang OOC demi kepentingan cerita, tapi sebenernya awalnya saya ingin tokoh dr masalalu Ino bukan Sai sih, tapi karna bingung juga jadi yoweslah.

Karna di chapter ini dan chap sebelumnya mereka lagi weekend, jadi belum muncul lagi adegan2 di kantornya dan saya juga belum berhasil memperlihatkan pacarnya Sasuke ya :(

Sampai juma di chapter selanjutnya ya!


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Standard warning appiled. AU, OOC. rate M for Mature content.**

 **Happy reading!**

* * *

Sasuke sampai pada pukul delapan malam ke apartemennya, setelah sebelumnya pria itu mengantarkan Ino pulang ke kediamannya dan betapa beruntungnya Sasuke karena tidak ditanyai macam-macam oleh keluarga Ino. Padalah si wanita pulang dalam keadaan mabuk dan hampir tidak sadarkan diri sehingga harus digendong masuk olehnya.

Begitu memasukan _password_ apartemennya dan membuka pintunya, Sasuke mengernyit heran melihat lampu ruang tamunya yang terang menyala, dan kerutan di dahinya menjadi semakin dalam saat melihat seseorang yang sangat dia kenal sedang duduk manis menunggu di sofa biru ruang tamunya.

Harus Sasuke akui bahwa dia senang melihat kehadirannya di tempat ini, dan Sasuke menahan seringainya dengan berdehem pelan. Temari tetap terlihat mempesona dalam aura kedewasaannya yang menyilaukan, terlebih perempuan itu memakai baju merah marun pemberian Sasuke beberapa waktu lalu. Hal itu jelas membuat Sasuke senang.

Wanita berambut pirang sebahu itu tersenyum padanya saat Sasuke berjalan perlahan mendekat ke arahnya. Senyumnya bukan suatu jenis senyuman ramah yang menyenangkan yang biasa wanita itu berikan untuk menyambut kedatangannya. Melainkan sebuah senyum sedih yang terasa ganjil dan membuat kesenangan Sasuke luntur di detik itu juga lantaran pria itu merasa yakin bahwa apapun alasan yang membuat wanitanya itu datang ke tempat ini, atau apa yang akan dikatakannya itu, pasti hal itu bukan lah sesuatu yang ingin Sasuke dengar.

"Temari," katanya pelan, ikut menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas sofa di samping wanita bernama Temari itu. Sasuje menahan napasnya dan mengembuskannya perlahan. "Kenapa tidak mengaktifkan ponselmu?" Dari sekian banyak hal yang ada di kepalanya dan ingin diucapkannya pada Temari, Sasuke merasa seperti orang dungu karena hanya itu yang bisa dia katakan. Pria itu duduk dengan tidak nyaman sambil berpikir, mencari-cari kata yang tepat yang bisa dikatakannya pada perempuan pirang itu setelah hampir satu minggu mereka tidak bertemu.

Temari tidak langsung membalas ucapannya. Wanita itu meraih salah satu tangan Sasuke dan menggenggamnya erat, seolah dia butuh tambahan kekuatan untuk tetap berada di tempat ini. Dia menarik napasnya sebelum mengucapkan sesuatu. Kesungguhannya terlihat jelas dari caranya menatap Sasuke.

"Aku tidak tahu harus memulainya bagaimana," kepedihan di matanya membuat Sasuke tidak yakin apa dia mau mendengar apa yang akan dikatakan Temari selanjutnya. Jadi pria itu berpaling, enggan menatap balik matanya, dan tidak berusaha menarik tangannya dari genggaman itu. "Tapi kurasa kita memang harus mengakhirinya."

Sasuke sengaja mendengus keras. Meski seorang Uchiha Sasuke tidak punya banyak pengalaman dengan yang namanya perasaan sakit hati, tapi dia jelas tahu perasaan apa yang tiba-tiba mencengkram jantungnya ini dan membuatnya sesak. Sasuke menoleh dan menatap Temari tajam dengan sorot mata terluka yang tidak berusaha ditutup-tutupi.

"Tidak, dengarkan aku dulu," pinta Sasuke saat Temari terlihat ingin melanjutkan ucapannya. Sasuke mengerang dalam hati, tidak yakin dengan apa yang ingin dia katakan. "Beri aku waktu satu atau dua tahun lagi, dan saat itu aku yakin aku tidak akan mengecewakaanmu, Sayang ..." Sasuke tidak pernah memohon, dan harga dirinya terlalu tinggi untuk memohon agar seorang wanita tetap berada di sisinya dan tidak pergi meninggalkannya, toh selama ini dia tidak pernah memohon. Jadi Sasuke tidak memohon, melainkan meminta Temari memberinya waktu lebih lama lagi. Tapi wanita ini adalah Temari yang keras kepala, yang Sasuke sendiri tahu bahwa jika Temari _ingin_ , maka dia akan melakukannya.

Temari menghela napasnya, meremas tangan Sasuke dalam genggamannya.

"Dengar aku baik-baik, Sasuke." Temari tidak punya keraguan dalam nada suaranya, tidak juga dalam caranya menatap Sasuke. Dia sudah menyiapkan hatinya untuk hari ini, dan Sasuke tidak boleh lagi mendebat keputusannya itu. "Sebelumnya, punya satu pengakuan yang mungkin akan membuatmu membenciku," Sasuke hanya diam, menunggu. "Aku tidak pernah berbohong saat aku bilang aku mencintaimu, tentu saja aku mencintaimu selama lima tahun ini. Tapi aku juga ragu bahwa kau akan menganggap hubungan kita sebagai hubungan yang serius, melihat bagaimana kau selama ini memperlakukan wanita-wanitamu di belakangku. Tidak, dengarkan aku dulu (pinta Temari saat melihat Sasuke akan menyela ucapannya). Aku tahu kau pria yang baik, aku juga tidak bisa berharap menjadi satu-satunya dalam hidupmu. Jadi maafkan aku, sebenarnya selama setahun belakangan ini, aku menjalin hubungan dengan pria lain di belakangmu untuk diriku sendiri. Kau boleh menyebutku jalang, ya, aku memang jalang ..."

Sasuke terlihat terkejut beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya dia berhasil mempertahankan ekspresinya yang kaku dan datar, dan membiarkan Temari menyelesaikan perkataannya tanpa berniat menyelanya lagi.

"Aku tahu kau ini pria yang bebas, yang sebanyak apapun cinta dan air mataku tidak akan mampu meluluhkan hatimu. Selama lima tahun ini, haruskah kukatakan padamu bahwa apa yang kaurasakan padaku itu bukan cinta, Sasuke? Melainkan sebuah perasaan lain yang membuatmu merasa nyaman, dan merasa diinginkan yang kau salah artikan sebagai perasaan jatuh cinta?"

"Aku mencintaimu, kau tahu itu." Desis Sasuke yang kelihatan tersinggung.

Temari tertawa pelan dengan air mata yang mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Dia mengusap air matanya dengan punggung tangannya sebelum melanjutkannya lagi.

"Baik, jika kau mau aku menganggapmu mencintaiku, maka akan kuanggap begitu. Tidakkah aneh jika kau mencintaiku tapi selama ini kau memperlakukanku seperti pelarianmu, atau mungkin wanita simpananmu yang baik? Yang menunggu kau pulang setelah penat akan hidupmu dengan gaun tidur yang manis di atas ranjang?"

Sasuke terpengarah mendengar hal itu, "Aku tidak menganggapmu begitu, Temari." Dia menekan perkataannya.

"Tentu kau tidak mau mengakui kalau aku benar, kau memang selalu begitu. Tapi coba kau pikirkan lagi, perasaan yang mana yang benar-benar kau rasakan padaku."

Temari melepaskan genggaman tangannya, dan beralih merangkum wajah Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya, memaksa pria itu hanya menatap pada kedua matanya saja.

"Kau bahkan tidak marah ketika aku mengakui bahwa aku telah menyelingkuhimu selama hampir setahun ini," bisiknya, terdengar entah sedih atau kecewa, "lima tahun, aku butuh lima tahun untuk merasa yakin bahwa hubungan kita memang tidak punya masa depan. Itu lebih dari cukup bukan?"

Dia mencium pria itu sekilas, dan ciuman itu seperti sebuah ucapan perpisahan yang tidak bisa diungkapkan. Sasuke tahu hatinya sakit, tapi tampaknya Temari memang benar. Kenyataan bahwa wanita itu berselingkuh dengan pria lain memang mengejutkannya, tapi tidak mampu memancing kemarahan dalam hatinya atau mungkin Sasuke depresi sendiri memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya tengah dia rasakan. Sasuke mengerang dalam hati, merasakan perasaan yang berkecamuk dalam dadanya. _Tidak, jangan pergi Temari ... tidak, kau tidak tahu hatiku._

"Kau yakin?" bisik Sasuke, yang tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi untuk mencegah wanita itu meninggalkannya. Jika Temari ingin pergi, maka dia akan pergi. Sasuke benci dirinya yang tidak bisa seperti Temari. Sebab Temari selalu tahu apa yang hatinya inginkan sementara dia tidak. Sisi egois dalam dirinya meminta agar dia mempertahankan hubungannya dengan Temari, sebab dia butuh wanita itu dalam hidupnya.

Tapi sisi dirinya yang lain mengatakan bahwa hubungan ini memang sebaiknya harus diakhiri saja. Temari ingin membangun sebuah keluarga, dan Sasuke tidak yakin apa dia bisa meninggalkan semuanya demi Temari, melihat bagaimana Fugaku berusaha menjodohkannya dengan pilihannya selama ini. Menikahi Temari berarti melepaskan kebebasannya, dan namanya akan tercoret dari daftar warisan Uchiha.

Demi mempertahankan sesuatu, berarti harus siap melepaskan yang lain. Ini terlalu mendadak untuknya.

"Ya," Temari tersenyum, air mata mengalir lagi di pipinya. Biar bagaimana pun, perpisahan tetap merupakan suatu momen yang menyakitkan meski merasa hatinya sudah siap. "Kau pasti akan baik-baik saja tanpa aku."

Sasuke meringis tertahan.

"Apa kau pikir begitu?" suaranya terdengar serak dan dalam.

"Tentu. Sebab Yamanaka Ino adalah perempuan yang baik dan manis."

Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya, menunjukan ekspresi terganggu di wajahnya, "... Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Percaya atau tidak, sejak awal aku sudah tahu kalau kau dijodohkan dengan putri dari keluarga Yamanaka itu."

Dia hendak bertanya lagi sebelum akhirnya memilih menelan kembali lagi semua pertanyaannya karena Sasuke rasa dia tidak perlu mempertanyakan hal itu di saat seperti ini. Terserah bagaimana caranya Temari bisa tahu perihal hubungannya dengan Ino, suasana hatinya terlalu kacau untuk memikirkannya. Walau sejujurnya Sasuke tergoda juga ingin bertanya siapa pria lain yang selama satu tahun belakangan ini menjalin hubungan di belakang punggungnya, tapi dia tidak yakin ingin mendengar kejujuran Temari yang bisa saja melukainya. Sasuke mengembuskan napas, menarik tengkuk Temari dan mencium bibirnya, melepaskan semua rasa frustasi yang tidak dia mengerti.

* * *

"Kau bercanda ya?"

Pagi itu Ino nyaris tersedak susu dietnya dan ingin menyemprotkan isinya yang tinggal setengah ke wajah Haruno Sakura yang terlihat berseri-seri. Sakura tetap tersenyum lewat matanya, dia berdiri di depan meja Ino dengan setumpuk laporan keuangan yang tadinya ingin diberikan langsung pada Ditektur Uchiha. Namun meski Ino sudah memberitahu lewat telepon kantor ketika Sakura menanyakan keberadaan Direktur, dan menjelaskan bahwa bosnya itu sedang tidak ada di ruangan karena ada keperluan lain yang membuatnya datang terlambat, Sakura tetap menghampiri ruangan tempat Ino berada dengan maksud yang lain.

Bagi Sakura ini berita bagus, meski tidak terdengar begitu di telinga Ino. Sebagai sahabat yang sudah saling mengenal sejak lama, Sakura tentu tidak ingin menunda cerita bahagianya dan memanfaatkan ketidakhadiran atasannya itu untuk mengobrol. Reaksi Ino yang seperti itu sudah dia duga sejak awal.

"Hatake Kakashi tidak seburuk itu, kok." Bela Sakura, sambil sengaja membuat gerakan mengusap cincin berhias berlian tiga karat pemberian Kakashi yang berhasil membuat Ino melayangkan tatapan aneh seolah ada sesuatu yang tidak wajar menempel di wajah Sakura.

"Dia memang tidak seburuk itu, ya kau benar. Tapi mendengarmu punya hubungan khusus dengan Hatake Kakashi yang mungkin hampir berusia lima puluh tahun, kedengarannya jauh lebih buruk lagi. Kau malah kelihatan seperti cewek-cewek matrealistis yang menikah dengan pria tua demi mengambil harta mereka!"

Ino melipat kedua tangannya di perut sambil menyenderkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi yang mendadak terasa tidak nyaman. Sakura masih berdiri di depannya dengan ekspresi keasmaran yang membuat Ino berjengit.

"Usianya empat puluh lima, bukan lima puluh," koreksi Sakura, "dan jangan salah, wajahnya tetap setampan pertama kali kita melihatnya sewaktu sekolah dasar!"

Ino merasa sudut bibirnya berkedut, "Aku mana tahu, dia kan selalu pakai masker geez! Pokoknya kurasa kau sudah gila, Saki."

"Cinta memang gila bukan?"

Tawa keduanya meledak seketika dengan alasan yang berbeda.

Ino masih berkeras bahwa otak Sakura pasti terbentur sesuatu sewaktu perjalanan dinasnya selama seminggu di Australia itu. Aneh sekali mendengar bagaimana Sakura bercerita bahwa kedekatan antara dia dan Kakashi berawal dari ketidak sengajaan mereka bertemu dalam pesawat terbang yang sama menuju Perth, dan entah bagaimana kejadiannya hanya butuh kurang dari satu minggu untuk membuat mereka saling mencintai dan memutuskan menjadi sepasang kekasih. Ini Hatake Kakashi, lho. Masalahnya bukan soal kepopuleran pria itu sebagai pemilik judi pacuan kuda yang sukses besar yang wajahnya kadang menghiasi majalah bisnis. Bukan itu.

Tapi sejauh yang Ino tahu, Hatake Kakashi merupakan anak dari pemilik sekolah elit bernama Konoha Gakuen tempat dia dan Sakura pernah bersekolah selama dua belas tahun lamanya di sana. Ino ingat betul bahwa Kakashi pernah menjadi guru matematikanya di kelas empat sekolah dasar. Berapa umur mereka waktu pertama kali diajar oleh Kakashi itu? sekitar sembilan tahun!

Dan Sakura sempat mengakui bahwa dia sebenarnya sudah menyukai mantan guru mereka itu sejak lama, dan sungguh menyenangkan bagi Sakura sebab mimpi masa remajanya untuk menjadikan Hatake Kakashi sebagai kekasihnya benar-benar terwujud. Sakura ingin mematahkan anggapan banyak orang yang berkata bahwa cinta pertama biasanya tidak berhasil. Ino pikir sebaiknya Sakura mulai memikirkan untuk membuat janji dengan seorang psikolog.

" _Well_ , Ino. Sampai jumpa di jam makan siang, ya?" Sakura mengerling ke arah pintu masuk di mana Uchiha Sasuke baru saja tiba bersama dengan Uchiha Itachi, kelihatan sedang mengobrolkan hal yang serius atau raut wajah keduanya memang seperti iti. Ino mengangguk dan bertanya apa Sakura mau menyerahkan sendiri laporan itu pada Direktur atau meninggalkannya di meja Ino, dan Sakura memilih menitipkan laporan itu di meja Ino sebelum akhirnya pergi setelah mengucapkan salam hormat pada kedua petinggi Uchiha Corp yang berkarisma itu.

Sejujurnya Ino merasa dia seperti tidak punya muka untuk berhadapan dengan Sasuke hari ini, setelah banyak hal tak terduga terjadi di antara dia dan Sasuke. Tentu saja Ino ingat meski tidak terlalu jelas dengan apa yang diucapkannya pada Sasuke kemarin sore. Saat itu dia mabuk, dan tidak merasa malu membeberkan hal-hal pribadi tentang dirinya sendiri, bodohnya. Tapi sekarang situasinya berbeda, Ino bukan lagi wanita yang sedang mabuk dan dia tidak bisa melarikan diri dari tempat ini hanya karena merasa malu bertemu dengan Sasuke lagi.

Itachi memberinya salam yang ramah sebelum masuk ke dalam ruangan Sasuke, sementara si bungsu tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan hanya melirik Ino sebelum mengekor masuk ke dalam mengikuti sulung Uchiha. Sasuke bersikap seperti yang Ino harapkan, seakan sesuatu yang terjadi pada mereka sebelum ini tidak akan mengubah apapun. Ino melihat sekilas raut wajah Sasuke yang murung. Dan sepanjang jam kerjanya Ino diganggu oleh keingintahuan penyebab di balik murungnya atasannya itu. Meski dia berkali-kali berusaha menyingkirkan rasa ingin tahunya, tapi gagal.

Ternyata Ino salah. Kedekatan mereka belakangan ini sedikit mengubah dirinya atau mungkin pandangannya terhadap Uchiha Sasuke, dan dia hanya terlalu gengsi untuk mengakui hal itu.

* * *

Ino dibuat keheranan oleh dirinya sendiri yang tidak menolak ajakan pulang bareng yang ditawarkan Sasuke padanya, setelah sepanjang jam kerja pria itu tidak mengganggunya seperti hari-hari biasa dan lebih banyak berdiam diri di dalam ruangannya. Kebetulan juga Ino tidak membawa mobilnya hari ini. Kebetulan sekali. Bukankah seharusnya Ino bersyukur karena tidak diganggu oleh Sasuke? Harusnya sih begitu.

Tapi kenapa juga Ino harus mengiyakan ajakan Sasuke dan bukan malah menolaknya mentah-mentah. Ino menarik napasnya dalam-dalam sambil mencoba memahami isi hatinya sendiri. Diam-diam Ino mengakui bahwa dia tetap merasa kurang nyaman berada bersama Sasuke seperti ini. Dan dalam hati Ino menertawakan dirinya sekali lagi yang dengan bodohnya juga tidak menolak saat Sasuke mengajaknya makan es krim di sebuah kedai yang dilewati mobil Sasuke yang kebetulan searah dengan distrik tempat Ino tinggal.

Ino memangku wajahnya dengan telapak tangan di atas meja berbentuk kotak untuk dua orang itu, dan matanya menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan aneh selagi es krim pesanan mereka belum sampai secara terang-terangan. Berbagai pikiran tidak menyenangkan mengusik benaknya. Apa Sasuke berniat melakukan genjatan senjata dengan bersikap semanis ini padanya dengan ekspresi yang dingin begitu? Ino mengernyit dan semakin bingung sendiri karena tidak menemukan jawaban atas hal-hal yang membingungkan ini.

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu, Yamanaka."

Sasuke yang menyadari tatapan terang-terangan Ino padanya itu merasa mulai jengah juga ditatap demikian.

"Memangnya aku menatapmu seperti apa?" tanya Ino sengaja menantang, masih tidak mengalihkan tatapan anehnya dari Sasuke yang kelihatan tidak suka.

"Seperti ..." Sasuke mulai menunjukan ekspresi menyebalkan di wajahnya.

Ino mendengus dan mengangkat tangannya ke depan wajah pria itu sebagai pertanda bahwa dia tidak ingin mendengar apa yang akan Sasuke katakan sebab Ino sudah bisa menebaknya. Ino baru akan membuka suaranya lagi sebelum akhirnya tertunda lantaran seorang pelayan mengantarkan es krim pesanan mereka ke atas meja.

Perempuan yang hari ini menguncir rambut pirangnya itu sempat menatap gelas es krim rasa vanilanya dengan ragu, menimbang-nimbang berapa banyak lemak yang terkandung dalam makanannya itu dan membuatnya harus melakukan beberapa gerakan pemanasan sebelum tidur nanti untuk membakar lemak berlebih. Ino berjengit, memakan segelas es krim sama saja dengan membatalkan dietnya. Harusnya dia tidak usah pesan apa pun tadi, tapi karena sudah terlanjur ya mau bagaimana lagi, pikirnya.

" _Well_ , sejak tadi aku bertanya-tanya ada apa denganmu hari ini, Uchiha-san?" Ino mengangkat bahu acuh tak acuh sebelum menyendok sedikit es krim dan memasukannya ke dalam mulutnya, rasa manis berlebih ini sudah lama tidak dirasakannya.

Ino diam-diam melirik es krim cokelat milik Sasuke yang belum disentuh oleh pemiliknya. Betapa aneh sekaligus manis melihat Sasuke dengan segelas es krim. Dari sekian banyak hal, bagaimana mungkin pria sedingin bosnya ini ternyata bisa mengajaknya makan es krim? Hal itu mengejutkan sekali. Perubahan sikap Sasuke padanya cukup membuatnya keheranan. Pertama pria itu mau menemaninya minum dan mendengar curahan hatinya, dan hari ini Sasuke meneraktirnya es krim sekaligus tumpangan pulang.

Apa jangan-jangan semua ini merupakan ajakan tidur bareng yang dikemas sehalus mungkin oleh Sasuke agar Ino tidak menolaknya lagi saat ada kesempatan? Ino merinding menyadari isi kepalanya sendiri.

"Kau pikir apa?"

Sasuke selalu menjawab pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan yang lain. Ino menatapnya sinis, lalu kemudian ponsel dalam tasnya bergetar dan mengalihkan rasa jengkelnya. Ino meletakan sendoknya, buru-buru merogoh ponselnya. _Ada apa sih ibu menelpon? Tumben._

"Hallo bu, ada apa?"

 _"Bagaimana kencanmu? Sasuke mengajakmu ke tempat es krim 'kan?"_

"Hah? Bagaimana ibu bisa tahu?"

Mendengar ucapan ibunya yang seperti itu lantas membuat Ino melemparkan pandangan bertanya-tanya ke arah Sasuke. Apa hal yang sebenarnya _mereka tahu_ sementara dia tidak.

 _"Kurasa jawabannya adalah iya. Baiklah kalau begitu, sampaikan salam ibu pada Sasuke ya."_

Telepon ditutup sepihak oleh sang ibu tanpa menjawab rasa penasaran Ino. Dan karena ibunya menolak memberitahu, tentu saja Ino kini tengah menunggu penjelasan Sasuke atas omongan ambigu ibunya dengan tidak sabar. Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, kemudian mendengus seperti menahan tawa. Tentu saja Sasuke akan menjelaskannya dengan senang hati.

"Kemarin waktu aku mengantarmu pulang, Bibi Carmel memintaku mengajakmu untuk kencan ke kedai es krim. Karena dia khawatir dengan diet ketatmu dan ingin sesekali kau memakan makanan yang enak. Kau pikir kenapa hari ini kau tidak bawa mobil, dan kebetulan aku mengakmu pulang bareng? Bukankah tidak ada kebetulan sebagus itu?"

Sepasang bola mata biru itu terbuka lebar dan waspada, bukan terkejut, tetapi lebih tepatnya Ino terpana mendengar penjelasan Sasuke yang lancar dan mudah dicerna itu. Pria itu benar, bahwa di dunia ini memang tidak ada kebetulan yang sebagus itu. Pantas saja pagi tadi ibunya bersikeras ingin memakai mobilnya dan membuat Ino akhirnya berangkat naik subway ke kantor dengan setengah hati. Ino sekarang mengerti. Sasuke dan es krim memang terlihat aneh sejak awal. Ino membulatkan bibirnya dan juga berusaha tidak memikirkan pertemuannya dengan si mantan pacar yang katanya hanya sebuah kebetulan.

"Kenapa? Kau berharap bahwa kencan ini merupakan inisiatifku sendiri hn?"

Ino mendesis, menekuk wajahnya dan dengan sebal memasukan sesendok es krim ke dalam mulutnya, dan berusaha agar tidak mempermasalahkan lemak yang terkandung dalam makanan itu.

"Tidak, hanya saja kupikir kau sedang galau makannya mengajakku makan es krim. Tahu 'kan? Katanya makanan manis bisa memperbaiki _mood_ -mu."

Sasuke terlihat tertarik dengan ucapan Ino, dia memajukan wajahnya dengan sengaja, "Apa kau bisa melihat isi hatiku dengan melihat wajahku?" tanyanya ingin tahu.

Ino mengangkat bahu, "Entahlah."

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya, teringat akan sesuatu yang sejak tadi sebenarnya sudah ingin dia tanyakan pada Ino.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu saat hubunganmu berakhir?"

"...hah?"

"Hn?"

Ino mendengus geli setelah berhasil mengendalikan keterkejutannya atas pertanyaan Sasuke yang terdengar tidak biasa. Pria ini sedang menyinggung perihal masalalunya atau apa, mentang-mentang Ino sudah menceritakan hampir sebagian dari rahasianya. Wanita itu mencoba untuk tidak berpikir macam-macam, lalu matanya menatap Sasuke dengan tajam seolah berusaha mencari tahu maksud di balik pertanyaan itu, dan ternyata dia tidak menemukan apa pun di sana. Sasuke tidak membiarkan seseorang menebak isi hatinya lewat matanya. Dengan berat Ino menarik napasnya, dia tidak yakin apa dia bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Ah aku tahu, apa itu sebabnya kau kelihatan murung pagi tadi?"

"Kenapa tidak jawab saja pertanyaanku lalu setelah itu habiskan es krimnya?" Ujar Sasuke yang mulai tidak sabar.

"Kenapa aku harus membagi rahasiaku pada seseorang yang tidak mau membiarkan aku tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkannya?" balas Ino sengit. Sasuke mengembuskan napas, menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Kau benar."

Hanya dua kata itu yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke, dan kelihatannya pria itu tidak berminat memberi penjelasan atas maksud dari perkataannya sendiri. Ino melemparkan pandangan sebal, setelah dia mengerti apa yang Sasuke maksudkan, barulah Ino mulai memikirkan dan mengingat lagi perasaan yang sudah cukup lama ditinggalkannya itu.

"Dengar baik-baik, karena aku tidak akan mau mengulangi ucapanku lagi," Sasuke mendengus geli saat Ino sengaja meremehkannya. "Ketika akhirnya hubunganku kandas, saat itu rasanya yang kuingat setiap hari hanyalah sebuah kegagalan yang menghancurkan hatiku. Saat itu aku masih sangat muda dan naif, dan hubungan yang berjalan selama kurang lebih tiga tahun itu membuatku bermimpi bahwa hubungan kami pasti akan terus berlanjut dan mungkin saja sampai menikah kalau cukup beruntung." Ino menarik napas, memastikan apa Sasuke benar-benar tertarik mendengar ucapannya atau tidak. "Tapi nyatanya yang kuinginkan malah berakhir menyedihkan lebih dari apa yang selama ini kubayangkan."

Sasuke menatapnya serius.

"Maaf."

Ino mengerutkan alisnya, dia tidak mengerti kenapa Sasuke malah meminta maaf padanya. "Maksudmu?"

Sasuke bangkit dari posisi duduknya, lalu tangannya mengambil dompetnya dari dalam kantong celana dan meninggalkan beberapa lembar yen di atas meja. Masih dengan ekspresi yang ganjil Sasuke melirik Ino dengan ekor matanya, "Kau tidak mau pulang?"

Ino benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa dia harus bertemu dengan orang seperti Sasuke di dunia ini. Memangnya Ino punya otak sejenius apa sampai Sasuke berpikir bahwa wanita itu pasti akan mengerti maksud dari perkataannya yang diucapkan setengah-setengah seperti itu? Ino menekuk wajahnya kesal dan berjalan mengekori pria itu, rasa jengkelnya membuatnya tidak menyadari bahwa Sasuke baru saja meminta maaf padanya untuk yang pertama kali.

* * *

 _"Aku harus menjemput seseorang. Dan yang terpenting aku sudah menepati janjiku pada ibumu. Kau bisa naik Taksi 'kan, Yamanaka?"_

Ino memungut sepatu hak tinggi berwarna biru dongker miliknya yang kelihatan masih layak dipakai, setelah sebelumnya dia dengan murka melemparkan salah satu sepatu itu dan mengenai bagian belakang mobil Sasuke yang telah menghilang dari jarak pandangnya. Ino tidak habis pikir dengan pria yang satu itu, di satu waktu dia bisa menjadi sangat manis, dan di waktu lainnya dia bisa membuatmu bergairah, dan kemudian, dia juga bisa berubah menjadi tokoh antagonis yang tak berperasaan.

Sasuke pergi begitu saja setelah menyelesaikan ucapannya. Ino harusnya tahu bahwa dia tidak boleh berharap Sasuke menjadi lebih baik hanya karena pria itu bersedia menemaninya minum. Ekspresi Ino seperti ingin menangis saat dia mulai menyeret langkahnya untuk menyebrangi jalan dan menghampiri sebuah Taksi yang terparkir di seberang sana, sambil sesekali menghentakan hak sepatunya dengan kesal. Sasuke memang tidak waras, pikirnya.

Ino sudah berniat ingin masuk ke dalam Taksi sebelum matanya melihat seseorang berambut merah yang dia kenal baru saja keluar seorang diri dari toko roti yang letaknya tepat di dekat Taksi yang terparkir itu.

"Gaara!" Ino berteriak, suaranya terlalu keras untuk memanggil seseorang yang berdiri tidak terlalu jauh dari posisinya.

Pria itu menoleh ke arah Ino dan menatapnya dengan alis yang merengut. Ino buru-buru menghampiri Gaara dan tanpa berpikir lebih jauh dia sudah meraih lengan pria itu untuk menghentikan langkahnya. Gaara kelihatan bingung dengan sikap Ino yang aneh ini.

"Kau ini kenapa?" tanyanya heran, tapi tidak terlihat terganggu dengan apa yang Ino lakukan.

Ino menghela napas lega sebelum menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Syukurlah aku bertemu denganmu. Aku nyaris gila karena baru saja dicampakan seseorang!"

"Kau-" Gaara menipiskan bibirnya. Dia meraih telapak tangan Ino dan menggenggamnya, dan mulai memaksa wanita itu agar mengikuti langkahnya yang berjalan menuju mobilnya. "selalu saja semaumu sendiri."

Untuk ukuran seorang mantan pacar, Gaara tidak pernah membuat Ino kecewa selama ini. Dan diam-diam Yamanaka Ino meringis menyadari betapa jahatnya dia pada pria Sabaku ini. Ino berusaha meredam kekesalannya pada Sasuke dan berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa Sasuke pasti akan membayar semua perlakuan seenak jidatnya itu.

 _to be continue._

* * *

 **Note** :

Yes, akhirnya sasuino kencan berdua ya meski bukan inisiatifnya Sasuke sendiri. Setelah setengah2 ngerjain fict ini karna kebanyakan ditunda-tunda nulisnya, saya akhirnya berhasil menyelesaikan chapter ini dan saya juga minta maaf kalo ceritanya agak nggak jelas dan mungkin gak sesuai ekspektasi kalian para pembaca:(

Suasana hati saya lagi gak bagus belakangan ini, entah karena apa. Mungkin juga karna saya berusaha mengingat apa yang saya rasakan ketika saya patah hati saat menulis bagian di mana Sasuke bertanya ke Ino bagaimana perasaan Ino ketika hubungannya berakhir, eh saya jadinya malah baper soalnya kenangan-kenangan berjatuhan kaya hujan di siang bolong.

Gaara? siapa itu Gaara? tunggu di chapter depan ya.

Terima kasih banyak sudah membaca chapter ini, dan silakan isi kolom review jika ingin mengeluarkan pendapat, masukan bahkan uneg-uneg, atau mungkin jika ada pertanyaan bisa kontak saya melalui PM ya. saya terima segala jenis review kok, tenang aja XD.

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya ya!


End file.
